Angels and demons
by TheSakuraCherryBlossom1998
Summary: Sakuraxmulti paring. AU: Sakura is a guardian angel who loves to look after the humans. One by one, demons starts taking an interest in her. Follow Sakura as the demons tries to lure her into hell with them, all of them determined to make her theirs. Will she fall for their charm, or will she be able to resist their temptations? Read to find out. Rated 'M' for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1: The heir

**_-I do not own Naruto-_**

 ** _Sakuraxmulti paring_**

* * *

•˚•˚•˚•◊Angels and Demons◊•˚•˚•˚•

 _In a world of light and dark_

 _Where day turns into night and night into day_

 _There are those who protect us_

 _Leads us into the light of the day_

…

 _And those who hide in the shadows_

 _Waiting to strike, and drag us down with them_

 _Into the eternal twilight_

 _Angels and demons_

 _Light and dark_

 _Constantly clashes with each other_

 _In a never ending battle_

* * *

Angels are born in the light of the rising sun, while demons are created in the dim light of the moon.

Both connected to the nature.

Angels protect those in need of help. It lies in their nature, more in some than in others. They show the pure hearted souls the way to the heavens.

They do exist.

They really do.

...

…

But so does demons.

Demons mission in life is to lure humans down the road of despair and hatred. Since the beginning of time, demons have been lurking in the darkness, tricking lost souls into the everlasting darkness.

There is an everlasting battle between angels and demons, between light and darkness. It is a battle that will never end.

In order to maintain the balance between good and bad, none of the sides may gain dominance over the other.

As long as the balance of nature is maintained, they may do as they please.

* * *

Ghosts are spirits who are unable to pass on into the afterlife.

Unlike souls, who shine with all kinds of different colours, full of life, ready for the afterlife, ghosts are grey and dull, unable to find rest until they have solved whatever problem it is that keeps them on the earth.

The dark souls are those who have earned a place in hell, those who have sinned in their life, or been deceived by demons.

Those souls are dangerous. They are cable of dragging others down with them, or steal the light of the righteous souls.

[∞][∞][∞][∞][∞][∞][∞][∞][∞][∞][∞][∞][∞][∞][∞][∞][∞][∞][∞][∞][∞][∞][∞][∞][∞]

 _Angels_

She was watching the little boy play in the sandbox. A soft smile graced her angelic face. Flawless milk white skin, _perfect_ full lips, wonderful spring green; eyes filled with emotions and long soft pink hair, long tender pink wings with a golden glow to them.

She was a guardian angel. It was her assignment to look after and protect the 17-years old boy who currently was sitting in the park alone.

For a long time she had just been one of those angels who guided souls into the heavens, but one day she had met a despaired ghost wandering around on the earth, unable to cross to the other side.

The woman had been in a terrible car crash along with her husband and son. Only her son had survived, but the mother felt unable to move on, until she was certain that her son would be all right without his parents.

The soul had thrown herself to the ground in front of the angel, and begged her to take care of her son.

As the angel had promised to take care of the boy, the woman had changed from a sick-pale grey colour into a soft blue colour.

That was how Sakura Haruno had become the guardian angel of the boy Naruto.

Naruto had right from the beginning become her favourite person in the whole world. He was her own little sun. He was always happy, and he had an amazing spirit, he was her own little sun. She always smiled when she thought of him like that; it was so easy to compare him to the sun, as warm and loving as he was.

Had Naruto been an angel, Sakura was sure he would have been what they called a sun angel, an angel who bathed in the sun and bought light to the human world.

Though Naruto was no angel, he was not a normal human either; he had a demon sealed inside of him. He was not the first human to be a container for a demon, but it was rarely it happened. So far, Sakura had only heard of eight other humans who had a demon stored inside of them.

The demons stored inside of Naruto and the others, were not necessarily bad demons, the hosts just needed to learn how to control them.

Luckily, Naruto had, with help of his human guardian Jiraiya, learned how to control his demon.

Sakura stayed with Naruto almost all day long.

She actually had a purpose in life now. She was no longer just wandering around among the dead. She wasn't useless anymore.

And it made her so happy in a way she couldn't even begin to describe.

[∞][∞][∞][∞][∞][∞][∞][∞][∞][∞][∞][∞][∞][∞][∞][∞][∞][∞][∞][∞][∞][∞][∞][∞][∞]

 _Demons_

Twilight had fallen over the earth, and all around the world, demons began coming out of the shadows they were hiding in.

A deep sight echoed thorough the silent dark forest.

Blood-red eyes looked up at the darkening sky; three tomoe's spinning lacily.

In the outline of the forest stood a dark tall figure. Its form concealed in the darkness.

Another deep sight rung through the forest…

It was going to be a boring night, like every other night was.

Uchiha Itachi was normally considered a very calm and collected demon, at least compared to most other demons.

He was a part of the mighty Uchiha clan, who ruled the underworld. If his mother and father ever were to pass away, he would be the new king of the underworld.

A king-to-be should not be bored.

But he was getting more and more bored by the second.

Of course, he could be out louring humans into the darkness, but he no longer found it entertaining.

Humans were just too easy to tempt.

' _It is no skill, being able to seduce a human, but a fortune to find someone worth seducing'_ He silently mused to himself.

He missed a challenge, a fresh breath of air.

He would take upon anything challenge just to make his life just a bit more interesting.

Maybe it would be better for him to go back to the underworld, but he had been there all day long, attending to his duties at the castle.

Once again, he sighted. He made up his mind; he was going back to his realm.

Just when he was about to sink into the ground, something in the sky caught his eyes. Something… _pink_. Zooming in on the form, Itachi immediately smirked.

It was rare to see an angel out this time at night.

How great an accomplishment wouldn't it be to tell others that he had succeeded in louring the purest creature into the blinding darkness?

Angels and demons didn't exactly fight each other, they just, disliked each other to a certain level... But it had happened before that an angel and a demon had become friends, there were even a few children, being half demon and half angel, as far as he knew, those children lived life as a human, but they were different from regular humans. The children had some sort of animal demon stored inside of them. Normally, a demon would takeover the body of a normal human, so it could be to create chaos on earth, but with the healing powers of the angel, the demon would be unable to harm and break free from their container. But although the demon couldn't kill their host, they could still slightly takeover the body when the person's emotions were unstable.

He followed the pink figure in the sky with his eyes. It would definitely be the ultimate accomplishment for him, to have a child that was half of angel and half demon.

With a large smirk stuck on his face, Itachi spread out his black raven wings, and immediately followed the pink angel.

[∞][∞][∞][∞][∞][∞][∞][∞][∞][∞][∞][∞][∞][∞][∞][∞][∞][∞][∞][∞][∞][∞][∞][∞][∞]

 _Angels and demons_

He was getting closer and closer to her. She wasn't really flying fast, so it was not hard for Itachi to catch up to her. He flew a little above her, so she wouldn't notice him as easy as if he had flown under her or next to her.

He was lucky that she wasn't flying faster than she did. As the tempo was right now, he only had to flap with his wings once in a while.

Sakura was enjoying her little flight. The sun was almost gone, but the last rays of sun were bathing the clouds in the sky in a golden light. It was truly a beautiful view, so she decided to fly in a slow tempo, so she could enjoy the rest of the sunset.

It was so peaceful, flying alone in the beautiful sky.

Unfortunately, her peace was disturbed when she sensed something right above her.

Looking up, she almost forgot how to breathe.

Above her flew one of the most beautiful males she had ever seen. If it weren't for the all dark clothes and black wings, she could have sworn he was an angel.

He was close to her, only about an arms length from her.

The male above her, he was…really stunning. He had an unbelievably handsome face with gorgeous red eyes. For some reason, Sakura found herself unable to look away from him, even just for a second. Something about him seemed familiar, like she had seen him before.

—

Meanwhile, Itachi was just as captivated by her appearance as she was of his.

She had an absolutely stunning face with emerald-green eyes, and tender _pink_ hair. This would be the first time he had ever seen an angel with such an exotic hair colour.

Something inside of him, made him feel like she would be more than just a challenge.

Suddenly, her expression changed. Her eyes were wide open, and her mouth was hanging open.

—

She _had_ seen him before. Who hadn't? The demon above her, was none other than Uchiha Itachi, the demon kings son.

 _What did he want with her?_

Without thinking further about it, she speeded up.

She was not going to get caught by the Uchiha heir. She had heard more than enough stories about him luring countless of human females with him to hell.

He was dangerous, and she needed to get away, _now._

She flew through the sky, faster than she ever had before. Looking backwards, she saw no signs of the demon, and so she thought she had lost him.

That was, until she felt two strong hands grip her arms from behind.

* * *

 **END OF FIRST CHAPTER.**

 **I suddenly got the urge to write a story with angels and demons, so here it is.**

 **I don't know just how the story will turn out, yet, but that will come as the story evolves and more characters comes into the story.**

 **I really hope you enjoyed the first chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2: Sasori and Deidara

**I do not own Naruto**

 **Sakuraxmulti paring**

* * *

•˚•˚•˚•◊Angels and Demons◊•˚•˚•˚•

 _There is a fine line between good and bad_

 _Between right and wrong_

 _Two sides of the same coin_

 _What is right, without wrong?_

 _What is good, without bad?_

 _What is light without darkness?_

… _._

 _One cannot exist without the other._

…

 _While we often only want the good things in life;_

 _We must also accept, that there is a balance between good and bad-_

 _-and that balance must be maintained_

* * *

 _Angels and demons_

 _(The lamb and the lion)_

* * *

He was right above her now.

She was truly an interesting creature. Almost no one had ever run away from him. He had become so used to the way humans easily fell for his looks and charm.

He had almost forgotten how thrilling the hunt felt. How the excitement would fill his body when he got near to his prey.

The little angel had been fun to chase, but it would be even more fun to finally catch her.

Without alerting his little prey, his hands shot out, successfully catching both of her arms.

Immediately, she began to struggle in his grip, but there was not much she could do to break free from his grip.

Itachi smirked. He had finally caught her.

Pulling her back close to his chest, he successfully prevented her from using her wings to get away. He released his grip on her arms, only to wrap them around her slim waist.

As he headed downwards to land on the ground, Sakura kept struggling in his arms, trying to free herself.

Who knew what the Uchiha male would do to her?

It annoyed her endlessly that he had managed to catch her.

Sakura was sure that he hadn't been so close to her, but of course, he _was_ a demon, and heir to the throne in the underworld. So it made sense that he was able to make himself disappear.

The way down to the firm ground was less than pleasant for Sakura.

Her wings were hurting from being parted in an awkward way with Itachi in between them.

As soon as they landed on the ground, she found herself trapped between a tree and Itachi. Itachi had his hands placed firmly on the tree behind her.

Sakura felt anger burn inside of her. Despite of being an angel, she had always had a feisty temper. Though she tried, keeping her anger down had never been one of Sakura's good abilities.

" _What_ are you doing, _Uchiha?"_ She practically spit out those words.

" _Hn"_ Itachi stared at her. This little thing was certainly amusing, Itachi concluded. Who knew such a peace-loving little pure creature could use such a _cruel_ voice.

This little angel sure was different from the rest. She looked so delicate and fragile, but her green eyes held some sort of never-ending fire within them. She was truly a one of the kind – and he would _not_ let her go before she was his.

Within a few seconds, Itachi's hands pinned both of _his little angel's_ arms to the tree. He pressed his body close to hers, which forced her back into tree. A low grumble emitted from his chest as he muttered _"Mine, all mine"_ over and over again.

As Itachi's head lowered towards hers, Sakura's struggling increased, but Itachi still held her firmly.

"What the – _Stop it, Uchiha_ , release me!" She wasn't dump, she knew he was going to kiss her; she _had_ to stop him from doing that. She would definitely not let her first kiss get taken by some Uchiha male.

To Sakura's surprise, Itachi actually stopped moving closer to her. For a second she actually thought that he also was going to release her.

That was until he spoke again.

"Itachi" Now she was confused, why would he say his own name, she knew who he was.

" _What_?"

"Itachi – that's my name, use it" He gazed into her bright eyes. How wonderful wouldn't it be to hear his name come out of her mouth, spoken with that sweet, sweet voice?

He could almost imagine how it would sound.

However, his thoughts were suddenly cut off, replaced by a new one that made a small frown settle on his handsome face.

' _I don't even know her name'_ He thought to himself. He would have to change that. He could not live without knowing his future wife's name.

"Tell me, little angel" He held a short pause, capturing her eyes. "What is your name?"

There was a moment of silence. Sakura couldn't believe her own ears. Had _the_ Uchiha Itachi just asked her what her name was? It was unbelievable, why would it matter to him what her name was?

At first, she was going to ignore his question but then she was captivated by his stunning red eyes. They were probably the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen.

It was almost as if they hypnotised her. Making her brain foggy.

Slowly, her lips parted; ready to answer his question, when the spell he had captured her in broke.

Two figures emerged from the darkness behind Itachi.

"Itachi" One of the males yelled, tearing Sakura's attention from Itachi's eyes.

Hearing his own name being called out by a familiar voice, Itachi grumbled. Those two idiots just had to show up _right fucking now._

Turning around, Itachi faced the two newcomers, placing himself directly in front of Sakura, so that he shielded her from the two other male's curious gazes.

"Sasori, Deidara" He greeted his _friends. "_ What are you doing here? I thought you were going to stay in the underworld tonight" His voice was cold now, talking to the two demons; who had ruined his special moment with his angel. It was their fault that he didn't get to know her name.

"Your father send us to retrieve you. He said he required your presence right now" The red-haired one said in his usual monotone voice.

"Thank you, Sasori. Let him know that I will be there soon" He said, hoping that it would make them go away, so he could avoid them seeing his little angel. He would rather keep Sakura to himself.

But of course, fate just had to be against him today.

"Humph, you just want us to go so you can finish what you started with that little girl you are hiding behind you. You are acting really weird tonight, Itachi. Just leave the little human to us. It is not like you to keep your prey to yourself, un" This time it was the blond-haired male who spoke.

"Deidara is right, Itachi. I thought you had stopped chasing humans" There was a short pause. Itachi could feel the hate towards his friends burn within his chest. Why could they not just leave?

"I will see my father as soon as possible. Now go, you have no business here" His voice was cold like ice. They would come to regret not leaving him alone.

Instantly, his mind began to come up with good ideas on how to torture both males as much as possible.

The flow of thoughts immediately stopped though, as he felt Sakura being ripped away from him.

Sakura, who had been completely still behind Itachi, listening to the males conversation, now found herself in the arms of another demon. When she looked at the male, she almost gasped. He looked completely like the male version of her best friend, Ino. A single blue eye could be seen, while the other one was covered by some of his long, blond hair.

Like Itachi, he was extremely handsome.

She noticed someone else looking at her, other than the blond-haired demon and Itachi. Looking to her right, she saw yet another gorgeous looking male. This demon had hazel-brown eyes, and flaming-red hair.

As Sakura looked at the males, she noticed how they all looked completely different, but at the same time, they all were unbelievably handsome; the only thing they had in common was the black horns, poking out of their heads.

* * *

 _Demons_

* * *

Deidara grinned as he looked down at the girl-no _woman_ in his arms. What he first had suspected to be a mere human girl – actually turned out to be a little angel.

Now he understood better why Itachi hadn't wanted to move away before. He couldn't really blame Itachi for wanting her to keep her away from himself and Sasori. This little angel, what ever her name was, sure was a lovely little thing. She was truly stunningly beautiful.

When he looked into her eyes, he could see all the emotions exploiting inside of them. She was truly a living masterpiece in his mind.

In no time, Deidara found himself mesmerized by her appearance.

Beside Deidara, Sasori also found himself captivated by her beauty.

When he looked at her, he saw what he believed was true art – true beauty. She was, like him, immortal. Unlike the idiot, who currently was holding the little angel, who believed that something so silly like explosions and fleeting moments were true art, Sasori believed in eternal beauty. And this angel, was everything he believed in.

He felt something strange in his chest when he looked at her. He could feel his heart beginning to beat faster.

This feeling, it was so unlike anything he had ever felt before. Of course, there were feelings he recognised when he looked at her. Desire, curiosity, jealousy…

He truly felt jealous towards the two other males. He was jealous at Itachi for finding her first, and jealous at Deidara for being the one to hold her right now.

* * *

 _Angels and demons_

* * *

Slowly, Sakura was beginning to feel very self-conscious. Three males were currently looking intensely at her, none of them moving or speaking. They just... stood there.

Suddenly though, she felt a rough hand caress her cheek.

When she looked at the owner of the hand, the sign of red hair and brown eyes met her.

"What is your name?" The man spoke and Sakura almost shivered. She was not used to get this amount of attention normally.

Deciding that she wasn't going to be a chicken and stay quiet, she opened her mouth and answered.

"Sakura, Sakura Haruno"

The males around her, stiffened at the sound of her voice. It was so _angelic._

Her name fitted her nicely, Itachi concluded. He was quite satisfied now that he knew her name - as were Deidara and Sasori.

Deidara, being so outgoing as he was, was the first one to react. Trying to charm his way to her heart, he stepped back and grasped her and. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Sakura. My name is Deidara" He said as be brought her hand up to meet his lips.

Sasori then mimicked Deidara's example, and introduced himself. "My name is Sasori, doll face" He bowed deeply to her and kissed her hand.

Sakura couldn't believe that this was happening to her. She was surrounded by three demons. There was no way to escape.

She was beginning to wish that she had gone home earlier, then she wouldn't have ended in this mess.

Suddenly, she felt something wrap around her stomach, and she was quickly pulled into a firm chest.

"Leave _my_ angel alone, you idiots" Itachi's voice was hard and cold. For several minutes, he had watched his so-called friends talking and touching his precious little flower, and he was not happy about it.

 _He_ had found her first, therefore she was his, it was as simple as that.

"What the hell are you talking about Uchiha?" Deidara roared. Clenching his hands. That damned Uchiha had just taken his Sakura-chan from him.

"Yeah, what the hell Itachi. She isn't yours, you can't just claim her like that" Sasori agreed.

If Itachi thought that he could just walk around, calming people, then he thought wrong.

"Actually, I saw her first, so therefore _.mine_ "

All the demons were glaring furiously at each other now.

Sakura was beginning to think that they were going to attack each other, when the ground suddenly began to shake.

"Hn, looks like my father is getting impatient" Itachi closed his eyes, he really didn't want to separate from his angel right now, but it seemed like his father was growing impatient, and he would have to go. However, he did not have any plans on leaving her there with Deidara and Sasori.

"Sasori, Deidara. You are both coming with me, it is an order"

Said males whined slightly, they didn't want to say goodbye to the angel so fast, but Itachi's voice held no room for arguing.

With a heavy sight, they both nodded.

"Bye Sakura-chan, I'll see you soon again," Deidara said before he sunk into the ground. Sasori then followed. "See you, doll face" And then, he was gone.

As the last one to disappear into the ground, Itachi smirked at Sakura.

"Stay safe, _blossom,_ I _will_ see you soon again" With those final words, Itachi sunk into the earth, leaving a very annoyed Sakura behind.

This had to be the worst day she had ever had.

She actually felt like ripping her own hair out, just by the thought of having to deal with three demons who were trying to seduce her.

* * *

 **Sorry I took so long to upload this chapter, had a lot of things i needed to do!**

 **I really hope you** **enjoyed this chapter.**

 **I apologize if there are a lot of errors in this chapter, I really wanted to finish it and didn't really check for errors, also it was midnight when I wrote the major part of the story...**

 **Well, as I said, I really hope you liked the chapter.**

 **In the following chapters, I will add more characters to the story :)**

 **-TheSakuraCherryBlossom1998**


	3. Chapter 3: Neji and Sasuke

**I do not own Naruto**

 **Sakuraxmulti paring**

* * *

•˚•˚•˚•◊Angels and Demons◊•˚•˚•˚•

 _Someone once said_

" _Tears are words the heart can't express"_

 _And I can't agree more._

 _Some people claim that they never have cried in their entire life_

 _-Some people think that is amazing-_

 _But to never have cried, would mean that a person never has experienced:_

 _True sorrow_

 _True happiness_

 _Despair_

 _Or felt real pain_

… _._

 _To me, that is not an amazing thing_

 _Because, without those feelings, emotions._

 _-What are we then? -_

* * *

As the three demons sank into the ground and disappeared out of her sight, Sakura released a deep breath.

How had she been so unlucky, that she had caught the attention of not only _one,_ but _three_ demons in only a few hours.

This had been her first time interacting with demons, and to be honest, they had not left a very good impression.

Releasing a deep sight, Sakura stretched out her wings. She really needed to get back home to the heavens, where she could rest.

If there was one thing Sakura knew for sure, then it was, that she would never take the risk of flying home in the evening ever again, not after what had happened today.

* * *

When she finally reached the wonderful paradise she called her home; she was beginning to feel slightly exhausted.

Though angels did not need as much rest as humans did, they did need some.

Paradise was a wonderful place. It wasn't just some plain place up in the skies. It was a giant terrain that just seemed like it never ended.

Most of the place was one giant forest, where wild animals could live alongside with the human souls that rested there.

Inside the forest, there were areas with beautiful, crystal blue lakes and waterfalls.  
The sun was always shining in the daytime, and when night came to paradise, the stars were always so clear that they seemed like they were only an arms length away.

There was never quiet in paradise. Different sounds could always be heard. Everything from the tiniest birds tunes to the lions roar to the beautiful sounds of the angels harps.

There were almost constantly angels flying around with a harp, or any other instrument, creating soft music for the humans and animals to hear.

One of her dear friends, Neji, was one of those who treasured the harp very deeply, and he loved playing the music for others. And she loved listening to the soft tones.

Sakura decided, that resting could wait, right now; she only wanted to hear her friend play the harp.

...

When she arrived at the place, known as _City of angels,_ or _The city of gold_ as some called it, she immediately began looking for her friend.

A giant golden wall surrounded the city. The buildings inside of the wall, were build in Greek style, and made of the purest gold.

The city shone with golden light.

This was the place where she had grown up, and made friends.

Sakura flew through the air, searching for her friend.

* * *

Neji noticed someone behind him.

Turning his head around, he saw his long-time friend standing right behind him.

Neji and Sakura had been friends for as long as they both could remember. Though Neji would never admit it, he was very much in love with Sakura.

"Hello, Sakura" He greeted her as he continued to play on his golden harp.

"Hello, Neji" She said as sat down next to him on a rock. Neji Hyuga was indeed a very handsome man. He had long brown hair and pearl-white eyes and a perfectly sculptured face.

The sweet tones of the harp danced through the air.

Slowly, Sakura laid her head on her friends shoulder and closed her eyes, enjoying the peaceful atmosphere that surrounded them.

Neji almost smiled when he felt a head on his shoulder. These rare moments between Sakura and himself, was really something he treasured deeply.

"How has your day been, Sakura?" He asked suddenly, breaking the silence.

He then heard her sight deeply.

"I guess overwhelming is the best way to describe my day" She sighted once again, remembering the three demons.

"What about you Neji, how has your day been?" She asked, not really wanting to tell Neji about what she had experienced earlier.

She felt Neji chuckle lightly.

"My day has been, okay. Like any other day, there is not much variation up here" He said as he leaned his head against Sakura's.

"You should come to earth with me tomorrow…" It was half meant as a joke. Sure, it would be nice to have Neji to accompany her to the earth. Then she might be a little safer from being _attacked_ by demons, but she knew Neji didn't like the earth very much. He had never been down on earth before; he always said that he didn't have any interest in going to the world below.

So Sakura really didn't think he would accept her offer.

But he did.

"I would very much like to accompany you tomorrow, Sakura" His voice was impassive as it almost always was, but she could hear the smile in his voice.

Without opening her eyes, she just nodded and drifted off into dreamland.

* * *

 _Demons_

* * *

Itachi sat at the table with his family.

They were currently eating dinner, but Itachi weren't even touching his food, much to his mother's dismay.

He was too caught up in his thoughts about a certain pink-haired angel.

He wondered when he would see her again - if he ever got to see her again. At that thought, a frown made its way to his face. He _had_ to see her again; he just had to.

The thought about seeing his angel again almost made him smile; it was a rather uplifting thought.

The youngest demon at the table noticed his brother's absentminded face. He didn't think he had ever seen his brother like that.

What could make his stuck-up brother look like that?

Sasuke Uchiha, the youngest son of the Uchiha clan.  
Normally, he was a very clever and sharp person, fast at solving all kinds of mysteries with little to none clues, but this one, he couldn't solve.

"Brother – what is troubling you?" Sasuke asked, finally tearing his brother out of his thoughts.

For a second, Itachi looked stunned at his brother. Had it really been so clear that he was deep in thoughts?

"Hn, nothing brother, just something that happened on the surface earlier this night, but it is nothing to worry about" Itachi said, and dismissed himself from the table.

Now, Sasuke was even more interested in what it was that had made his brother act like that.

Tomorrow, he decided, he would go to earth and see if he could find whatever it was that had made his brother act in the way he had.

* * *

 _Angels_

* * *

Early the next morning Sakura and Neji headed down towards earth. Unlike the day before, the skies were dark and the wind was blowing furiously.

Normally, any normal angel would have decided to stay in paradise, but Neji couldn't bring himself to let Sakura down. She was going to earth anyway since she had to look after Naruto, and he _had_ promised her that he would accompany her, so he did.

Their journey to the human world was not as bad as he had imagined it to be. It hadn't begun raining yet, and the wind wasn't that bad.

They flew smoothly over the small town called Konoha. Apparently, the boy Naruto, whom Sakura looked after, lived there.

...

They had spent a few hours on earth together by now, and to be honest, Neji was beginning to regret going to the human world. It was not because he didn't like being there with Sakura, he just didn't like the human world, he would much rather like to sit in paradise and play on his harp, and Sakura seemed to know that.

"You can just go home, Neji. I won't mind" She said as she smiled at the dark-haired angel.

"Are you sure, Sakura?" He looked concerned at her, looking for any trace of doubt in her eyes, but found none.

"Yes, I'm sure, just go Neji" Nodding courtly to Sakura and giving her a quick smile, Neji took off, heading back towards heaven.

...

It was getting darker and darker now, but Sakura didn't even notice that. Her entire focus was on Naruto, who was lying on his bed with a few bruises on his face. He had been out in the city almost the entire day, and he had gotten into a brutal fight with a thief.

Though he had been a good fighter, his opponent had also been good.

The thief had knocked Naruto unconscious, and Sakura had stepped in. After making the other person run away, she had teleported Naruto to his apartment where she had treated his damages.

Sakura looked out of the window, and gasped when she saw how dark there was outside. ' _So much for not flying home at night again'_ she thought. She had to go back to heaven. _Right now_.

* * *

 _Half-breeds_

* * *

Naruto was slowly waking up. He felt his head ache, but otherwise he felt fine. That surprised him. He remembered being in a fight, and he remembered getting hit quite a lot.

He looked around. He was in his room. How had he gotten into his apartment?

All kinds of questions filled his head, but all thoughts stopped when his eyes looked at his window, or rather at the figure at his window, thought not for long, as the figure suddenly disappeared into the darkness.

Something with wings had just jumped out of his window.

Slowly, Naruto felt himself loosing consciousness. And a second later, everything went black.

* * *

 _Angels_

* * *

The weather had forced Sakura to land in the forest. The wind was howling and lightning illuminated the sky as thunder broke the silence.

Though angels could not be killed, it was never fun flying in a thunderstorm, and therefore, Sakura had decided to land in the forest.

But now, Sakura wished she had gone home instead.

Right in front of her stood another demon.

Just like Itachi, this one had black hair and blood-red eyes. The demon in front of her was a tad shorter than Itachi, and his hair was, well, Sakura couldn't help but to compare it to a duck's butt.

There was a slight resemblance between Itachi and this new demon. Maybe they were related to each other?

When she had spotted the demon, she had expected to get molested again, but this demon just stood there, looking at her.

* * *

 _Angels and demons_

* * *

Sasuke looked at the creature in front of him. When he had arrived at the surface, the last thing he had expected to see there was definitely an angel, but despite of that, there was an actual living and breathing angel right there.

He was completely mesmerised by her beauty.

This was the first time he had seen an angel, other than on paintings, but the angels in the paintings, who he had thought to be beautiful, did not even begin to compare to the beauty of the angel he was seeing right now.

Her skin glowed in the darkness and the soft pink colours of her hair and wings matched her features quite well in Sasuke's opinion.

"Who are you?" He asked, he just _had_ to know the name of the angel.

Sakura stared at the male? Why was it that so many demons were interested in knowing her name?

"Sakura, Haruno Sakura, and you are...?" Emerald eyes locked with red eyes.

"Uchiha Sasuke" His voice was dark and masculine, but it was his words that caught Sakura's attention.

"Uchiha? As in Itachi Uchiha?" she asked slowly. If he was an Uchiha, then he _was_ related to Itachi, and that would most likely make him a royal demon.

"Yes, how do you know my brother?" Sasuke frowned slightly. How could this little delicate thing know his brother?

Sakura stared at him wide-eyed before she answered.

"Well, eh- I just met him yesterday…"

There was a long pause.

The mystery was solved.

This angel was the reason to his brother's weird behaviour.

Sasuke smirked; he now understood why his brother had acted so out of character. This girl, _angel_ , she had not only captured his brother, but also Sasuke himself. Not even demon girls, who were famous for being the most louring and tempting creature on the whole world, had managed to capture the attention of both Uchiha brothers for more than a second.

Sasuke's smirk grew wider.

He would take her to the underworld and make her his, there was no way any other man could ever have her.

Before Sakura could realise what was happening, Sasuke had launched towards her, and knocked her unconscious.

Now, he stood with his newfound treasure in his arms, ready to take her to the underworld where she would stay by his side forever if everything went the way he wanted them to.

* * *

But Sasuke should have known, that things never were that easy.

* * *

 **Sorry that I took so long to update!**

 **I apologize if there were a lot of errors in this chapter, I really wanted to addd this chapter, so I haven't really checked it for grammar and other errors...**

 **I want to thank everyone who takes time to write a review! It means so much to me!**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter :)**

 **-see you next time!**


	4. Chapter 4: Shisui, Madara and Pein

**I do not own Naruto**

 **Sakuraxmulti paring**

* * *

•˚•˚•˚•◊Angels and Demons◊•˚•˚•˚•

 _Have you ever wonder about what happens after you die?_

 _Will everything just be gone?_

 _Will everything just be one big, black hole?_

…

 _Or will there be something more?_

 _A whole new world-ready for you to explore_

… _._

 _I hope that death is not the ultimate end._

 _I hope there is something more_

… _._

 _The worst part of life is that we know that there is an end to it._

 _And there is nothing we can do about it._

 _We can hope that there is something more_

 _But we will never know for sure – before it is our time to go._

* * *

When Sakura awoke, everything was dark. For a short moment, she was disorientated, ' _where am I?'_ The last thing she could remember was leaving Naruto's apartment, and after that, everything was just one big floating sea of mixed-up memories, but slowly, the fog in her brain began to clear up, and her memories began to replay the previous nights occurrences.

As her memories came into order, her surroundings also became clearer.

She was lying on a _very_ soft bed in some unknown room.

She was in the underworld, she was sure of it. Sasuke had been the one to knock her unconscious, so she was probably in the Uchiha's castle – which was filled with all kinds of demons.

The underworld was separated into nine realms; each realm had its own ruler. The realm you ruled in reflected ones power. The first realm was the lowest, while the ninth realm was the highest.

As far as Sakura knew, the Uchiha clan was rather large and powerful, and as far as she remembered, they were the rulers of the 8th realm in the underworld.

A loud groan escaped from her lips as she sat up in the bed. Apparently, it wasn't enough that she had met, now four, demons on the surface, but one of them just had to kidnap her, and had Sasuke not done it, Sakura was sure that Itachi would.

She had to get out of there. Hell was no place for an angel to be; especially when said angel had more than one demon chasing after her.

Though her encounter with the other demons the other day had been short, she knew what their intentions were; she was not that blind. Itachi had tried to kiss her, and claimed that she was his, Deidara and Sasori had been calling her nicknames as if they had known each other for years and they had been truly upset when Itachi had claimed that she was his.

And then there was Sasuke.

Though he had not said much to her, his eyes told her everything.

Sakura was good at reading emotions and such in people's eyes, and she had seen the glint of possessiveness in Sasuke's red eyes.

The sound of footsteps outside of the dark room, ripped Sakura out of her thoughts. The door opened slowly and in stepped none else than Uchiha Sasuke. He was dressed in black from top-to-toe, making him blend in with the shadows easily.

At the sight of Sasuke, Sakura felt the anger rise inside of her. He had kidnapped her, and now, he was going to feel her anger. She might be an angel, but she had a temper, and she was not going to try to contain it here in hell.

Sasuke closed the door, and strode towards the bed.

His little angel had been sleeping for quite a while, but she was awake now, and he would make sure to take full advantage of that.

He had managed to keep his guest hidden from his family. He had managed to sneak her into his room, but it would only be a matter of time before one of them found her…

Sasuke made sure to take in her appearance as he walked towards her. It made him feel oddly prideful, seeing her in his bed, it was as if she belonged there.

She was sitting up in the bed with a warm blanket tugged around her body to hide it from Sasuke's deep eyes. Of course she did wear clothes, but the way Sasuke looked at her, made her feel as if she was completely undressed.

The moment she looked into his red eyes, she regretted doing so. His eyes were just as captivating as Itachi's, and from the second her eyes met his she was captivated by them.

She didn't even notice that Sasuke had reached the bed.

He gently sat down on the edge of the bed and reached out to touch his little angels face.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked trying to strike up a conversation with her. Usually it was not something Sasuke would do – he hated wasting words on meaningless conversations, but with this girl, Sasuke actually found himself wanting to talk to her.

However, it seemed his little blossom wasn't in the mood for a _friendly_ conversation.

The angel hissed at him and slapped his hand away from her face.

"You bastard!" She hissed at him, and jumped out of the bed. It was clear to Sasuke that she was angry with him, he had expected her to be angry, and he had actually planned on making her calm down, but now he saw that raw fire burn within her eyes, and the only thing he could think of right then; was that he wanted to see more of that fire.

He stood up, and went to stand in front of her.

"Relax, little angel, I-" He had planned on riling her up some more, but it seemed there was no reason to, as a punch to his stomach interrupted his little speech and send him flying backwards.

A loud bang was heard as he hit the wall, at the opposite side of the room, and flew right through it.  
As Sasuke lay on the ground, covered in dust and stone bricks, he let a loud groan escape from his lips. Who would have known that his little angel held such strength?

It almost made him shiver in pleasure.

That angel was definitely more than what met the eye, and soon all of that would be his, he was sure of it – if just –

His thoughts were abruptly interrupted when he heard two familiar voices outside of the room where Sakura was in.

Sakura had also noticed the arrival of more people, Sasuke noted. She was looking around in the room, looking for a place to hide, but it was already too late.

Just as Sasuke got up from the floor and stepped through the newly made hole, into Sakura's room, the door opened, revealing his cousin and uncle.

At first the males looked stunned at Sakura, and then at Sasuke, and then at the hole in the wall. Then, they looked at Sakura again, and Sasuke felt his blood freeze. That was not a part of his plan.

* * *

Shisui and Madara Uchiha had been playing a game of chess, when they heard a loud bang upstairs, coming from Sasuke's room. Both males had looked at each other grinning, and then stormed their way to the little Uchiha's room. When they opened the door, they had expected to see Sasuke rolling on the floor in pain from falling out of bed, which actually happened a lot, and every time it happened, Shisui and Madara would be there to make fun of him. However, when they looked into the room they saw no Sasuke, but a delicate little angel in his bed instead, and they both froze in shock for a second, before they looked at Sasuke, and then at the angel again.

"Madara, Shisui. Get out of my room" Sasuke was glaring furiously at his family members. He did not like the way they looked at Sakura. Only Sasuke himself was allowed to look at her that way.

The two other demons, chose to ignore Sasuke, and moved towards Sakura.

As Madara reached Sakura, he grabbed her chin with his large hand.

"Madara, get your hands off her" Sasuke growled, but Madara ignored him.  
"Tell me Sasuke-kun, where have you found this delicate little thing?" He looked at the angel. She looked absolutely delicate. Madara had never seen such a sweet looking angel in his entire existence. And it seemed like she was not only beautiful, but strong too, if she was able to send his nephew flying through a solid stonewall.

She was most definitely a worthy woman for someone as himself.

"Yeah, Sasu-chan" Shisui mocked as a large smile made its way to his handsome face. "I don't think I have ever seen an angel here in hell before" Shisui was also looking intensely at the petite angel.

It was true. He had never seen an angel in hell before. He must admit, he found the angel to be very attractive.

She looked so fragile, standing there between his uncle and himself. She looked scared, but who wouldn't be when they were standing in a room with three powerful demons?

"Stay away from her you two!" Sasuke roared. He did not like the fact that Madara was touching his angel, and Shisui was looking at her as if she belonged to him.

"Relax, Sasu-chan, we just –" Shisui never got to finish his sentence, as Sasuke tackled him and Madara to the ground.

"I told you to get away from her, you fucking bastards!" Sasuke yelled as he punched both Madara and Shisui.

After punching both of the males, Sasuke got up from the ground again, but of course, Shisui and Madara didn't take it nicely getting punched, so they both attacked Sasuke.

Sakura couldn't do anything else than stare at the males who were fighting on the floor.

How could anyone fight someone from their own family so easily?

The two males, Shisui and Madara, were definitely related to Sasuke. They all had the same red eyes. Madara was clearly the oldest one of them, he looked more mature than Sasuke and Shisui. He had long, spiky black hair, and of course those characteristic ruby-red eyes that all Uchiha's had. And of course, like most demons, he looked absolutely handsome.

Shisui was also a very handsome male. His hair was shorter than Sasuke and Madara's. Like it was clear that Madara was older than both Sasuke and Shisui, it was also clear to Sakura that Sasuke was the youngest demon in the room.

"WHAT THE HELL- is going on in here?!" A voice suddenly yelled, and the door flew open.

In stepped none other than Uchiha Itachi.

When Itachi stepped in, all the males on the floor froze and looked up, but Itachi was not glaring at them like they had expected him to. Instead he was staring shocked at Sakura.

Imagine Itachi's surprise when he found _his_ angel in his foolish brothers room.

"Sakura" He muttered as he walked over to her. He grabbed her hand and planted a light kiss on it. Completely ignoring his relatives.

Madara and Shisui were completely stunned. How did Itachi know the name of the angel?

Sasuke was downright pissed. Not only did his uncle and cousin try to take his angel away from him, but also his bother now.

Itachi might have been the first one to meet Sakura, but Sasuke paid no attention to that.

Sakura was his, and no one else's.

This was more than what Sakura could handle.

First had Sasuke kidnapped her, then had two other males walked right into the scene and looked at her as if she was a piece of meat, and now had Itachi joined them as well.

Sasuke, Madara and Shisui were stumbling over each other, trying to get up so they could get Itachi away from Sakura.

The thought of all four males fighting over her, made Sakura shiver. What had she ever done to deserve such a cruel faith? Did those demons not know that there really wasn't anything special about her? She was just a regular, boring angel for heaven's sake!

Suddenly, Sakura felt two muscular arms wrap around her waist and a warm breath hit her ear.

"Oi! Itachi-chan, get away from my angel!" Shisui had finally managed to get up from the floor, heading towards Itachi and Sakura, but it was already too late.

Itachi tightened his grip around Sakura's waist and leaned down so his lips were right next to her ear.

" _Don't worry, angel. I'll get us out of here"_ Itachi whispered in her ear. Sakura suddenly felt the air around her compress and pull in her. It was a weird, sickening feeling that made her sick. Her eyes automatically closed. The feeling went on for a couple of seconds before it disappeared; only then, she dared to open her eyes.

* * *

As she suspected; they were no longer in Sasuke's room, but instead in what looked like a giant library.

The bookshelves in the room went from the floor to the ceiling, and they were all filled with books. The room was very dimly lighted, so it was not easy to see in there, so Sakura couldn't really see any details in room, but one thing she could see, was the male with the orange hair and piercing, ringed eyes.

"Sakura, there is someone I want you to meet" Itachi said as he lead her towards the male.

This day couldn't possibly get any worse, concluded Sakura. She had already met two new demons that had, for some reason unknown to her, fallen for her; she did not need another one.

As they came closer to the orange-haired male, Sakura noticed that his masculine face was covered in piercings.

"Sakura, this is Pein, leader of the ninth realm," Itachi said as they now stood directly in front of the demon.

Pein smirked at the pink-haired angel as he bowed to her and kissed her hand and smirked as he saw a blush appear across her cheeks .

As Pein studied her exotic features; soft-looking pink pair, emerald green eyes, little nose and rosy full lips, that almost seemed like they were calling out to him to taste, he found himself captured by her beauty.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _(Pein)_

 _Pein looked at the Uchiha in front of him. It only happened rarely that Itachi came to visit him in the ninth realm._

" _Pein – Can I trust you with something?" Pein looked confused at Itachi. Uchiha's were often very secretive, and they were practically known for lacking trust in other people. So to be honest, Pein felt quite proud when he could say that an Uchiha actually had trusted him with something he didn't share with anyone else._

" _You know you can, Itachi" Pein's voice seemed as emotionless as it always did, but there was actually a slightly curios undertone to be heard in it._

 _There was a moment of silence, before Itachi spoke again._

" _I have met someone,_ a girl _, who is not what you would call ordinary" Itachi began. He already had Pein's attention. As far as Pein knew, Itachi never thought about girls for more than a second or two._

" _She is not just an ordinary girl… She is an angel. The most beautiful angel I have ever seen" Itachi said as he stood with his back facing a completely stunned Pein._

 _Had he really just heard those words come out of Itachi's mouth? Was it really possible that_ the _Itachi Uchiha was… in love?_

" _And you are telling me this just why exactly?" He was quite curious. Itachi was not one to waste precious air on something like that._

" _I need you to do me a favour Pein" Onyx eyes bore into grey ones. "Soon, I will bring her to the underworld, and I need you to promise me something"_

" _What do I need to promise you, Itachi?"_

" _I want you to promise me that you will not take her away from me. I am currently not the only one interested in her, and I do not need anymore competition" The seriousness in Itachi's voice was not to be mistaken, he meant every word he said._

" _So, Pein, will you promise me that no matter what, you will not try to take her from me?"_

 _For a short moment, silence filled the air, as both males locked eyes._

" _I promise"_

 _End of flashback_

* * *

When Itachi had told him about this little angel, Pein had promised him that he would not try to steal her away from him, but now when he had actually met her, he found himself unable to keep that promise

That angel was just too innocent looking for her own good.

A small smirked made its way to his face. It would be hard, but he _would_ steal her away from Itachi sooner or later, he would just have to do it in a way so Itachi didn't notice it.

He would win her trust first. If she felt she could trust him, then it would be much easier to take her with him.

But of course, Pein was far from the only one who planed to make the angel his own…

* * *

 **Here it is! Another chapter.**

 **So many people requested that Shisui should be a part of the story, so here he is (I had actually planned from the beginning to include him in the story)**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter, though nothing really happened in it. I know that the story is a bit boring right now, but I will try to make it more interesting :)**

 **Again, thank you to all of those who takes time to review, it really means a lot to me.**

 **I really do apologize for errors and mistakes in this chapter, it is nearly midnight now, and I'm suuuper tired, but I really wanted to get this chapter uploaded** **sooo...**

 **Well, that's all I had to say for now.. :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Meet my family

**I do not own Naruto**

 **Sakuraxmulti paring**

•˚•˚•˚•◊Angels and Demons◊•˚•˚•˚•

* * *

 _Angels are light_

 _Demons are dark_

 _Angels are good_

 _And demons are bad_

 _Humans are both_

…

 _That is the way it is_

 _Or at least, that is the way we think it is_

…

 _Just black and white, with no grey-zones_

 _But what if I told you, that reality is a bit more complicated._

 _What if, there was light in the darkness, good in the bad-_

 _-And the other way around._

…

 _Would the world still be black and white?_

 _Or would we finally be able to see the shining colours?_

* * *

 _Humans_

* * *

Naruto looked absentminded out of the window in his small bedroom in his apartment. He couldn't get the picture of the winged-creature, whom had leaped out of his bedroom-window the other night, out of his head.

It had been a beautiful sight; seeing the long wings spread out, before he had passed out.

Any other person would have thought they were going crazy, but not Naruto. Though he had been beaten up pretty bad, he had no doubt that what he had seen was real.

Mostly, he thought that because it was not the first time he had seen the angel near him.

When he was younger, he had seen _her_ far more often than he had lately.

After his parents died, he had gotten the strangest feeling of being watched almost all the time. Sometimes when he woke up in the morning, he found a lonely, pink feather, and as the weeks went by, he suddenly had a large collection of the feathers in all kinds of different shades of pink. A year after his parent's death, he began to see a strange-looking person around him. It was always only short glimpses he got of the person, but it was enough to make him believe _she_ was real, the pink angel, as he began calling her, but he was the only one who could see her, and the only one who could see the feathers. When he tried to show his godparent, Jiraiya, the feathers he had collected, Jiraiya had just looked at Naruto's hands and hesitantly told him that there were no feathers, and when Naruto one day had exclaimed that there stood an angel behind Jiraiya, the elder man had turned around to find no one behind him though the little boy had insisted that there was someone behind him.

. When he turned thirteen and put childhood behind him, things changed. He almost didn't see the angel anymore, and his feather collection slowly disappeared, and when he reached the age of fifteen, he could neither see the woman or the beautiful feathers any longer, and he forgot about them.

Now two years after, he had seen her again. The shock of seeing the familiar figure had caused him to black out on his bed. When he woke up, he had noticed something strange poking out from under his bed. The object turned out to be a long tender-pink feather.

* * *

 _Angels_

* * *

Neji stood at the gates of the Golden city; he had been looking desperately for his friend, who had been missing for days now.

He was worried about Sakura; it was uncommon for angels to stay away from their home for so long. It was quite dangerous for an angel to stay on earth at night, and Sakura knew that.

He had searched everywhere for her, in the heavens, but he just couldn't find her.

Two figures suddenly appeared behind him, two females. When he turned to look at them, he recognized them to be his cousin, Hinata and her friend, Ino.

Ino was a tall, outspoken angel, with long blond hair and long white wings and stunning crystal-blue eyes and a pretty face.

Hinata was a bit shorter angel, and really shy, with midnight dark hair, like Neji she had pearl-white eyes, and long royal-blue wings.

"Neji, have you seen Sakura lately? We can't find her anywhere, and we have been looking _everywhere!"_ Ino exclaimed as a worried expression settled on her face.

"I haven't seen her either for a couple of days either, Ino. I went to earth with her two days ago, and I haven't seen her since" A small frown appeared on his face as he spoke. Something must have happened to Sakura while she was on the surface.

Ino, Sakura and Hinata had been friends for as long as they could remember. Before Sakura became a guardian angel, they had been inseparable. After Sakura got a new " _job"_ the three of them didn't see each other very often.

Hinata looked at the ground from her place next to Ino. She was as the two others, very worried about Sakura. She knew Sakura was cable of taking care of herself, but she also knew that there might be challenges on earth, that not even Sakura could handle.

A thought suddenly appeared in Hinata's mind _'What if Sakura has run into demons'_ Hinata shivered at the thought. Demons were often stronger than angels, and though demons didn't attack angels on the sight of them, Sakura could very easily have enraged a demon with her short temper, and in that case, things didn't look too good for Sakura.

* * *

 _Angels and demons_

* * *

After having met Pein, and been dragged around in the castle on a " _guided tour"_ as Itachi had called it, Sakura had been dragged to the dining room, by Itachi, who was insisting that it was his job as the "host" to make sure she was well fed. Sakura didn't particularly like being dragged through a giant castle by Itachi, of course she could just punch him like she had punched Sasuke and then run, but who knew how many demons she could risk running into in the poorly lighted hallways? Besides that, she probably wouldn't get very far before Itachi would catch her again. Though she was very strong (some even referred to her strength as monstrous) it would not likely be good enough to knock the infamous Itachi Uchiha out, though Sakura did not doubt, that it would be very satisfying to punch him straight in the face. Sakura almost laughed out loud at that thought as a video, created by her fantasy, of her actually punching Itachi played inside of her mind, maybe she would do it some day… Just to find out how it would feel.

Suddenly, she was brought out of her fantasy, and back into reality, when the most wonderful aroma filled the air, and made Sakura's stomach rumble. The rich scent of food filled the air around he. There were so many different aromas in the air, and they all melted together to create the one of the most wonderful aromas she had ever sensed, and it only got stronger as they neared a giant door.

* * *

Itachi pulled his little companion closer to him as he stopped outside of the large door. He could feel his parent's presence inside of the room. His parents did, as far as he knew, not know that there was an angel inside of their domain. He did not doubt that his mother would like Sakura, though his mother was a demon, she had a kind heart, and she had always had a soft spot for adorable creatures, so his mother, Mikoto, would not be a problem. His father on the other hand would. Fugaku was the ruler of the eighth realm, and he had always been a man of few words. His father was not exactly friendly towards anyone who wasn't either an Uchiha or a powerful person, and if Itachi wanted to keep Sakura with him, then he would have to earn both of his parent's acceptances of her.

One more thing that made Itachi think twice of taking her into the dining room was, the fact that it was nearing dinner time, so there was a high risk that the other demons could walk straight into the room at any time, and Itachi did certainly not like the idea of other demons stealing Sakura's precious attention from him.

Just as Itachi decided that it would be better to just take her to his room or somewhere else where he could be alone with her, and eat later on, he heard her stomach growl, loudly.

The Uchiha glanced at her. She was blushing and trying to calm her stomach down by laying both of her hands on it.

With a loud sigh, Itachi opened the door and stepped into the room with Sakura following behind him.

* * *

As the door to the dining room slowly opened, Fugaku and Mikoto immediately looked up and directed their attention to the door. A second later, Mikoto's gasped in disbelieve, and even Fugaku's eyes widened a just a little bit. Their son had entered the room, but that was not what had captured the queen and kings attention, no. It was the person standing partly hidden behind Itachi. They could both _feel_ the righteous aura coming from the person behind their son.

"Mother, father" Itachi began. "There is someone I would like you to meet" He said, and moved so Sakura stood in front of him.

When Mikoto saw the pink-haired creature, she gasped. Her son had brought home an angel, a _female_ angel. The demon queen had, never been to the surface before, and therefore, she had never seen a real angel before.

Fugaku merely watched the angel with mild interest. Though he had seen angels before, he had never been this close to one.

A small smirked played with the corner of his mouth. He had never heard of angels being in hell before, yet here there was one in _his_ realm. It would only make his power even bigger, to be known as the first one to have an angel in his domain.

A small idea played at the back of his mind. He could give her as a present to the ninth' realms king, and by doing that, ensuring himself more power… But the thought was quickly dismissed again; Itachi had stood in front of her when they had entered the room, almost as if he was trying to protect her from unknown danger. And even now, his son had a firm hand placed on the angels shoulder.

Fugaku knew his sons better than anyone else. If Itachi had taken a liking towards the angel, there was a high possibility that Sasuke would do that too, if he hadn't done that already.

* * *

Sakura had never felt so intimidated in her whole life. The demons that Itachi had called mother and father, had been staring at her, ever since they had entered the room.

She had never liked attention very much, and now, the king and queen had been looking at her for too long in her opinion.

Itachi had a firm hand on her shoulder, making sure she wasn't able to run away, which she very much wanted to. The only good thing about the current situation was, that there weren't any demons molesting her.

…

The Uchiha matriarch slowly got up from her seat, as if she was being careful not to intimidate the angel. With elegant steps, she began walking towards her son and the angel.

Following his wife's action, Fugaku also got up from his chair, and approached the couple.

Sakura straightened her back as the Uchiha matriarch stood right in front of her, and she couldn't help but to notice how beautiful the woman looked.

"Hello dear, I'm Itachi's mother, Mikoto and this is my husband, Fugaku" Mikoto said as she pointed towards Itachi's father who gave her a curt nod and something that looked like a really small smile appeared on his face.

Sakura was completely paralyzed. She had never expected such a _warm_ welcome from the king and queen.

"Uh, its nice to meet you Mikoto, Fugaku. My name's Sakura" She said awkwardly as she looked at them. She had no idea of what she was supposed to do. She had never been around royal persons before. Was there a certain way she was supposed to greet them in?

To Sakura's luck, Mikoto squealed and suddenly, Mikoto had her arms wrapped around her and hugging her tightly.

Itachi stood quietly and observed the interaction between his mother and Sakura. He was quite pleased, as it seemed like his mother, and even his father to some extend, had taken an instant liking to Sakura.

"Come on, Sakura-chan – Lets get you something to eat" Itachi hears his mother say, before she drags the pink-haired angel towards the table.

* * *

 _Time skip_

* * *

Chaos. Chaos everywhere.

After eating their dinner, Mikoto and Fugaku had left the room and left her alone with Itachi. It actually hadn't been as bad as she had expected it to be. Itachi actually hadn't tried to do anything to her, which she was extremely grateful for. Everything had been going smoothly between them, until the other males decided to join them. Sasuke, Shisui and Madara had rushed into the room, yelling things like " _Oh, my sweet Sakura-chan, why did you leave me?"_ or _"Sakura-chan! Itachi hadn't done anything bad to you right? Because if he has then-…"_ And then they had begun fighting – for no reason at all. Shisui had been the one to attach Itachi, claiming that he was sure that Itachi 'had done something improper to _his_ Sakura-chan', and Sasuke had attacked Madara, when he noticed the elder demon was trying to steal Sakura away, thinking no one would notice.

And now, all the males were on the floor, battling each other. It really surprised her that Mikoto and Fugaku hadn't returned to the room to see what the cause of the uproar was, and then put an end to it.

Just then, a brilliant thought entered her mind. All the demons were busy fighting, so if she was lucky, they wouldn't notice it if she left the room. _'Well, it is worth a shot'_ She thought as she slowly tiptoed towards the partly open door.

Her heart was racing as she slipped out of the room. She had successfully escaped the room, and now she only needed to find a way out of there.

Sakura had absolutely no idea of what way she should go. Itachi had conveniently enough not showed her where the front door was, when he had taken her on a tour through the giant castle.

Deciding to trust her instincts, that told her to go to the left, she did that. The hallway was extremely long, and very dark. It was hard for her to see what was in front of her, and that led her to knock into something… well firm. At the hard impact, Sakura stumbled backwards, and she was sure that she was going to fall straight on her bum, when two hands caught her.

As she looked up, she immediately recognized the violet eyes that were staring at her. _'Hidan'_ She shivered as the name echoed in her mind.

The man, who had prevented her fall, was none other than a silver-haired, violet-eyed, handsome-looking death angel, Hidan.

She had encountered the death angel quite a few times, and truth to be told, she was not exactly fond of the _angel_. It was Hidan's job to make sure that the right people died at the right time. It was not his job itself that bothered Sakura, no it was the way he preformed his job. Hidan mostly took care of sinner's death, which also was fine with her, but the thing that bothered her was the way he _"killed"_ them. Hidan enjoyed killing people, and he loved torturing them. He was very _creative_ when he killed, and Sakura was pretty sure that none of his victims had died in the same was as another one had.

* * *

Hidan smirked. He knew this little bitch. She was that little angel who always send him displeased looks when one of the souls, of the humans he had killed, begged her to help him.

"Looks like I chose the right day to visit this shitty place, seriously" He grinned mischievously down at the angel as he spoke.

Today must be his lucky day, he concluded. He had gotten the pleasure of killing no less than six people today, and now he had a gorgeous angel in his arms. His day just couldn't get any better.

"Ugh let go of me, Hidan" Sakura tried to get his hands off her, but it only made his hands tighten their hold on her arms.

"No fucking chance, bitch" He said as he pulled her towards him, so her face was buried against his chest.

Sakura tried to speak again, but her words were muffled by Hidan's firm chest. She tried, once again, to get away from him, but he held her tight enough to make sure she couldn't use her arms to hit him.

As the seconds went by, Sakura lost all hope of getting away from him anytime soon. That was, until a voice cut through the air.

"Release the tenshi, Hidan, she is with me" Pein's voice was unmistakeable and cold. Without waiting for Hidan to release her, Pein pulled her out of Hidan's grip and into his own arms.

A groan escaped the angel's lips, as she realised how serious the situation was.

Pein and Hidan were giving each other the death glare.

* * *

While the males were glaring at each other, Sakura was beginning to feel the exhaustion of an emotionally long day catch up to her. The outline of her vision was slowly fading, and her legs were only just able to keep her standing on her feet.

As the seconds passed by, her sight disappeared completely and her legs completely failed her, and she stumbled.

She felt herself fall backwards, firmly colliding with Pein's front, before she blacked out.

* * *

 **DONE!**

 **Sorry I took so long to update... I have been working a lot lately, so I haven't really had the time to write as much as I wanted to, and because I really wanted to get this chapter uploaded, I have not checked my story for gramma, spelling and other errors, so as always, I apologize if there are a whole lot of them.**

 **I really hope you liked the chapter :)**

 **Stay safe everyone!**

 **-Love from; ME!**


	6. Chapter 6:Ages

**SORRY! THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER, BUT PLEASE READ IT!**

 **I do not own Naruto**

 **Sakuraxmulti paring**

* * *

•˚•˚•˚•◊Angels and Demons◊•˚•˚•˚•

* * *

I got a review from a "Guest" saying that I forgot to mention the ages of the characters, so here they are, the number in the (…) is how old they look:

 _Itachi – 440 years (22)_

 _Sasori – 436 years (22)_

 _Deidara – 397 years (22)_

 _Naruto 17 years_

 _Sasuke – 119 years (19)_

 _Neji – 201 years (20)_

 _Pein – 598 years (25)_

 _Hidan – 672 years (25)_

 _Madara – 1066 years – (32)_

 _Shisui – 442 years (24)_

 _Mikoto – 702 years (35)_

 _Fugaku – 801 years (37)_

 _Sakura – 120 years (19)_

 _Ino – 200 years (20)_

 _Hinata – 121 years (19)_

 _Thank you "Guest" who was so kind to tell me :) I totally forgot to mention their ages when I_ _wrote_

* * *

 _Their age does not affect the way they look. Think of them like vampires, they just stop aging at a certain point :)_

 _P.S The next chapter is on it's way. Maybe it will be up in about 6 or 7 hours :D (Sadly not sooner because I have to go to work..)_

 _If there are any questions about their ages or anything else like comments about the story, just PM me, I don't bite:D_


	7. Chapter 6: I can see you

**I do not own Naruto**

 **Sakuraxmulti paring**

* * *

•˚•˚•˚•◊Angels and Demons◊•˚•˚•˚•

* * *

 _To dare is to loose footing for a short moment_

 _Not to dare is to loose yourself forever_

 _…_

 _There are so many people out in the world_

 _Regretting something they didn't get to do._

 _..._

 _And for the rest of their life, they will be thinking_

 _"_ _What if I had done that instead" or "I wish I had done that instead"_

 _..And it is a sad way to think…_

 _…_

 _Therefore, you should always follow your heart_

 _…_ _Because there is a risk…_

 _That when you finally realises that you wanted something else_

 _It is too late_

* * *

When Sakura fainted, Pein _almost_ panicked. What should he do? How should he wake her up again? He had absolutely no idea of what he should do; this was the first time in his entire life that someone had fainted in his presence.

And to make things worse, Hidan was still there, giving him a major headache with his yelling.

"Oi, fucker! What did you do to her, seriously?" Pein chose to ignore the silver-haired male, but that only seemed to make him even louder.

Which attracted the other males.

In no time, the hallway was flowing with life. Shisui was the first one to arrive, and thereby the first one to notice that Sakura was unconscious in Pein's arms.

For a second, he merely stared at Pein. "What have you done to my precious angel?!" Shisui yelled, and jumped towards Pein, who had laid Sakura on the ground the second Shisui began yelling.

Not long after, arrived Itachi and Sasuke.

At first they just stood there, watching Shisui and Pein wrestle on the floor, but when Hidan moved over to where Sakura lay, Itachi decided to join the fighting, and attacked Hidan. There was no way in hell he was going to let a bastard like Hidan touch his angel. Never.

Now, Sasuke was the only one who wasn't occupied with fighting, and he noticed that Sakura was beginning to wake up, as she moved and opened her eyes.

Sasuke, thinking he was a genius, sneaked towards Sakura, thinking that because the other males were to busy with fighting, then they wouldn't notice it if he stole Sakura away from the fight.

However, luck was not on his side today apparently. As soon as he had passed Itachi and Hidan, a hand grabbed his ankle and he fell onto the floor, and four males threw themselves at each other in one large fight.

Because they all were too focused on the fight, no one noticed that Sakura had woken up, and therefore, no one noticed when she ran away.

She ran through the long corridor, that seemed endless to her, but at the very end of the hallway, she could see a giant glass door. She could see the darkness outside of the door, but she would much rather be out there, than inside the castle.

She ran fast, she was pretty sure she had never run so fast in her entire life.

Adrenalin pumped through her body. This was her way out, once she was outside, she could finally spread her wings and get home.

As she neared the door, her heart started beating faster and faster. She couldn't risk getting caught now. She had been lucky that all of the males had been busy fighting, and she probably wouldn't get another chance like this again.

But there was one thing she had forgotten.

Not all of the demons had been fighting. Sasuke, Shisui, Itachi, Pein and Hidan had been wrestling on the floor when she escaped, but she had forgotten completely about Madara.

* * *

Further down in the hall, right next to the door, stood Madara hidden in the shadows. He could hear her light footsteps getting closer to him.

All the other males had been so busy fighting over the angel, so they hadn't even noticed that she had escaped from them, and they had nor noticed that Madara never appeared to begin with.

So here he stood, waiting for the right moment to catch her in, and when that moment came, and he had her in his arms, he would never let go again.

* * *

Sakura, who was happily unaware of the dangers ahead of her; felt a smile tug at her lips.

She was almost there; just a few more steps, and she would be-

Just then, a couple of strong arms wrapped around her stomach and pulled her backwards.

Disappointment and anger flew through her, and she began to trash around wildly in her captives hold.

A dark chuckle rang in her ears, sending shivers down her spine.

"Careful now, love" Madara's voice whispered calmly. She could hear the amusement in his voice, and it only served to make her even angrier.

He had denied her freedom. He had stopped her right before she reached her goal.

But just because he had caught her, it didn't mean she was done fighting. The door to her freedom was right in from of her, and she would be damned if she gave up now.

Madara couldn't help but to be amused. She was a fighter his little angel.

He would actually have to admit that he was having a hard time keeping her locked in his arms. It was getting harder and harder to keep her in place.

Using all his strength, he slammed her against the solid wall, so he would have more control of her.

He forced both of her hands above her head and pinned them there, only using one of his hands. The other hand travelled to her face and grasped her jaw.

When he looked at her face, he was not disappointed. Her green eyes were on fire. The fire in her eyes he had expected to be there, certainly was there. As his eyes trailed over her face, they landed on her lips.

Everything about her intoxicated him. Her scent filled the air around him, jasmine he concluded. She definitely smelled like jasmine.

But the thing that captivated him the most, was her wonderful lips. Those sinful, pink lips. They were practically begging for his attention, and he was more than happy to give them some.

Slowly he leaned his head down, and captured her lips with his own.

Madara was in heaven. If he thought she smelled good, then her taste was even better than her scent. He was addicted to her taste.

The kiss was forceful, and his tongue slipped over her bottom lip, hoping she would let him into her mouth, but her lips stayed closed as small whimpers of displeasure erupted from her throat. He loved the small noises she was making, and it only encouraged him only to kiss her even harder.

He tried to bite her bottom lip, to get her to open her mouth, and it worked, partly. Her lips parted, but her teeth remained clasped together as only a hiss came out.

Sakura was not enjoying it at all, Madara was stronger than she thought he was, and with her hands pinned above her head, there was not much she was able to do. He had his legs placed between hers, so she couldn't kick him in his privates either.

Suddenly, she felt him release her hands. She thought she had finally broken free of his hold, until she felt the hand land on her hip and the other hand had let go of her jaw, but instead in landed on her thigh, and lifted her leg so it was wrapped around Madara's hip.

Sakura was hitting him in the chest her small, but strong, hands, but it seemed like he didn't even notice it.

She couldn't take much more of this, and her fighting got more and more animalistic.

Finally she slipped out of his hold, and with all the power she could muster, she punched him straight in the face, hearing a satisfying crack, as her fist collided with his face.

Madara fell backwards and landed on the cold floor, but Sakura was not done with him. Letting her anger loose, she jumped towards him. She landed on top on his chest.

"That. Was. My. FIRST. KISS! You bastard!" She said panting and punched him three more times before releasing him.

Then she ran. She rushed out of the castle; loving the way the wind hit her face as she came outside. She could hear yelling form inside of the castle, and she was sure that Itachi and the others had arrived, so without wasting time, Sakura spread out her wings and rushed upwards.

Soon after, she disappeared.

* * *

 _Demons_

* * *

Itachi felt his heart sink as Sakura disappeared out of sight.

He and the others had arrived just in time to see her leave. He had called her name, like the others had, hoping that he could stall her that way, but it seemed like it had worked the opposite way.

He looked at his uncle. Madara had a bloody nose and a large smirk plastered on his face.

Itachi frowned, whatever it was his uncle had done to Sakura, it seemed like he had been punished by Sakura, but something about the smirk Madara send him and the others, made him think that the punches he had received from Sakura had been worth it.

Before he could question his uncle about it, someone else beat him to it.

"What did you do, Madara?" Pein's voice was ice-cold, but Madara did not seem affected by it, instead his smirk only grew bigger.

"Believe me gentlemen, you do not want to know" He said, he was taunting them, the delighted tone in his voice was clear.

"What. Did. You. Do, Uncle?" Sasuke asked.

"I might have… Kissed her"

Right then, right there, hell broke loose.

* * *

 _Angels_

* * *

Neji was the first one to spot her.

Ino, Hinata and he himself had been searching for Sakura the whole day, with no luck of finding any clue to where she might be.

And now, he could see her. She had appeared out of nowhere in the blue sky.

Neji had never felt so relieved in his whole life.

"SAKURA!" He shouted as he waved at his friend. He flew towards her. She was really there, and unharmed.

They landed in a small clearing in the forest.

He captured her in a warm embrace, and he let out a breath he hadn't realised he was holding until now.

Sakura also released a deep breath. She had missed her friend so much, in the short time she had been in hell.

She relaxed in Neji's embrace. She felt so warm and safe, as if nothing bad could happen now that she was reunited with her friend.

Soon, though, Neji's arms disappeared from her little form, but two new pairs of arms encircled her in a group-hug. At first Sakura stiffened, thinking that it was her new demonic _friends_ , but the arms around her were soft and feminine and the scent of roses and iris's filled her nose. When she finally, after a long time opened her eyes, she was met by the sight of a familiar blue eye and a pair of pearl-white eyes.

"Hinata! Ino! Ohh… I have missed you guys so much!" She exclaimed.

Sakura was absolutely delighted. The gloomy atmosphere she had felt in hell was completely gone now.

"W-where have you b-been, Sakura-chan?" Hinata stuttered.

Sakura looked at all of her friends. Would they believe her if she told them? – of course they would, but if she told them, they would start questioning everything about her stay in hell, and she was not sure if she was ready for that just yet.

"Lets, talk about that at another time" She said, hoping they would understand and not ask her further about it.

At first, no one answered her, and the air around them got slightly tense, until Ino broke out in laughter.

"All right, Forehead, let's just go home" Ino said while she was laughing. Forehead had always been Ino's nickname for Sakura when they were younger, as Sakura back then had had a "larger than normal" forehead. In return, Sakura called Ino "Pig"

"Okay, Pig, lets go –" She stopped talking. Her whole body froze.

 _'_ _How can I be so stupid?!'_ she screamed inside of her head.

"Sakura, are you okay?" Neji's lightly touched her shoulder in a comforting manner.

"Oh, God! I totally forgot!" She wanted to rip her hair out; she was so frustrated with herself.

"Sakura! Tell us what's wrong"

"Naruto. I totally forgot all about Naruto! I have been gone for days, and no one have been there to look after him" Sakura felt like screaming. It was her job to make sure that Naruto didn't get any life-threatening injuries, and while she had been gone, who knew what could have happened to him?

"You guys can go home, but I have to make sure he is all right. I'll see you guys later"

Without waiting for them to answer, she disappeared into the sky, heading towards Naruto's apartment.

* * *

 _Humans and angels_

* * *

He couldn't sleep. He tossed and turned in his bed, unable to drift into dreamland. He was still thinking about the angel. A couple of days ago, he had been sure that he didn't imagine seeing her, but as the days went by without any sign of her, he began to question his sanity.

It was frustrating. He had been so sure that she really _had_ been there.

Suddenly, he felt something. Something he couldn't explain. Something that made him jump out of his bed. It was a feeling he had felt before, and a feeling he had been missing for the last couple of days.

Sakura entered Naruto's room through the window. She noticed that the second she stood inside of his room, he jumped out of his bed.

A small smirk pulled in her lips. Naruto had sensed her presence.

It was one of Naruto's "special" gifts. He had an amazing ability to sense super-natural beings. She was quite aware of the fact that Naruto had seen her before, and that he had found some of her feathers, and strangely enough, it did not bother her. It was almost as if she wanted him to know that she was there. It was one of her biggest dreams, to be able to talk to Naruto. She wasn't in love with the human, but she felt like they had a special bond, she had after all known the boy in many years, she just wondered how it would be if he could see her?

Deciding to finally do something about her dream, Sakura focused all of her energy in her body, and slowly, her ghostly form began to manifest, and in less than a minute, she stood in front of Naruto, fully visible.

Naruto couldn't believe his own eyes. There she stood, right in front of him.

"I-I can actually see you" He whispered.

"You-you really do exist" He exclaimed loudly…before he passed out…

* * *

 **Thank you, thank you, thank you so much, for all of those lovely reviews, they really touched my heart! Every single one of them; without them, I wouldn't be updating so often.**

 **One review I got before posting this chapter, saying that she/he actually liked the quotes that I make at the start of each chapter, and you should know, that before this person reviewed my "poem" as I call them, looked like this;**

 _I have absolutely no idea…_

 _Of what I should write here…_

 _Or of what I am doing…_

 _I can't think of another poem…_

 _I have used up all my creativity in that department…_

 _…_ _._

 _I hate myself…_

 _WHY CAN'T I MAKE A SIMPLE POEM?!_

 _I am a useless little creature…_

 _…_ _._

 _Okay, I don't hate myself._

 _But this really sucks._

 **But as you can see, the I changed it a bit, juust a liiiittle bit…**

 **As always, I apologize for any grammar mistakes and such..**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter :D**


	8. Chapter 7: We have a plan!

**I do not own Naruto**

 **Sakuraxmulti paring**

* * *

•˚•˚•˚•◊Angels and Demons◊•˚•˚•˚•

* * *

I can highly recommend (to those of you who don't find it too _troublesome_ ) that you listen to the song " _Wake up at 07.00 pm_ " by _Hologram_ , when you are reading the part below (The poem/ whatever you call it)

* * *

 _Let the soft sounds of water clear your mind._

 _Listen to the music play._

 _Let the beautiful tones guide you into dreamland..._

 _And let your fantasy create a wonderful world…_

 _Just for you._

 _Let everything be quiet, just for a little while._

 _Think of those who you love, and those whom you have lost._

 _Cry, laugh, move on._

 _Dream of all the amazing places you have yet to go to._

 _Dream of all the amazing people you have yet to meet._

…

 _Can you feel the peace?_

…

 _See a whole new world open up._

 _Explore it._

 _Live it._

 _Feel it._

…

 _Let yourself get carried away…_

 _By the soft whispers of wise words._

…

 _And finally…_

 _Wake up! Open your eyes_

 _Feel the peace that you felt in your dream._

 _Let the peace rest inside of your body, in your soul._

 _And live as if peace is all you have known your entire life._

* * *

She had expected him to be scared of her or something, but she had not expected him to pass out.

But he did.

So here she was, shaking an unconscious Naruto, trying to wake him up.

She was seriously beginning to regret even thinking of revealing herself to Naruto.

But she had done it, and there was no turning back now…There was only _one_ thing she could do…

Angels (and demons) had the ability to mess with people's minds. They could make anyone see something that wasn't there, not see something that actually _was_ there. Erase people's minds; make them do the things they wanted them to, Uchiha's were especially good at doing all those things.

So she could just erase his memory of her…

No, she couldn't do that to Naruto. He was after all half angel and half demon, so he would most likely be immune to it, and in some way, it didn't seem fair to him if she erased his memories. Besides that, she wanted him to know she existed.

Suddenly, Naruto began to move on the floor, and a quiet groan escaped him. Slowly, he sat up on the floor, not noticing Sakura kneeling next to him.

He brought a hand up to touch his forehead.

"Ugh, what happened?" He said as he rubbed his eye.

How had he ended up on the floor? The last he remembered was seeing an… _angel._ Realization hit him full-force, and he looked searchingly around in the room, until his eyes found a pink-haired female by his side.

With a startled yelp, Naruto scooted away from her, and by doing that; he bumped into the little table next to his bed.

Another yelp erupted from his lips, as a heavy lamp landed on his head.

As the lamp hit Naruto, a small frown made itself present on her face. Either he was just startled by her, or he was afraid of her.

"Y-y-you, you're real!" He exclaimed as he looked at her with wide eyes. He honestly couldn't believe his own eyes. He could see her fully now. He didn't just catch a curt glint of her, _no_ , he could actually see her, all of her, all her striking features. It was truly amazing.

The female approached him slowly, _carefully._

He looked her in the eyes. Who was this girl? What was she doing in his room? Those natural questions filled his mind, but he didn't pay them any mind, he didn't care.

He only cared about the fact that she was there.

But it didn't mean he wouldn't ask the questions.

"Who are you?" He asked as Sakura kneeled right in front of him.

It did not surprise her that he would ask her such a question. She had been expecting him to ask that, who wouldn't ask that if some random person suddenly appear right out of nowhere right in front of them?

"My name is Sakura Haruno, and… I am your appointed guardian angel," She answered calmly, as she looked him in the eyes.

"My guardian _angel?"_ He asked confused. He would never have thought that _he_ of all persons had a guardian angel.

"Yeah, I know it sounds crazy but…" She didn't know how to continue… What should she say to him?

"I have been your guardian angel since your parents died" She held a short pause, letting her words sink in.

"..Wow.." That was all he could say. He was completely speechless. Had he known sooner that he had a guardian angel, he would have been out there doing some far more reckless things, than he already did.

"This is so _cool_ , Sakura- _chan_!" He yelled as he jumped towards her and embraced her in a tight hug. He found that he rather enjoyed hugging the angel. She was so soft and warm. He could feel her soft wings under his touch on her back.

It had been a long time since he had felt so safe. Though he only had met her a few minutes ago, he felt like he knew her. She had been with him since the day his parents died, so she definitely knew him.

Sakura had at first been surprised when Naruto had pulled her into his warm embrace. Though she knew he was a very out-going person, she hadn't quite expected him to be so friendly towards her, but she was happy about it. Her little sun was hugging her, she just wanted to stay in his arms a little longer. The warmth that was emitting from his body, mixed with the feeling of being safe in his embrace, was slowly making her drowsy, and she leaned her head on his shoulder, and closed her eyes.

* * *

This was truly a perfect moment; nothing could ruin it.

Nothing.

Except from the thing that happened next.

The door to Naruto's room opened with such a force, that it slammed into the wall with a loud 'BANG!'

" _Dope_ , I thought I told you to-" The person abruptly stopped talking, as he saw the two persons sitting together on the floor, and froze.

Sakura had also become completely immobile in Naruto's arms.

She recognized that voice anywhere.

...

 _Uchiha Sasuke._

The very demon whom had kidnapped her, taken her with him to hell, so she could meet his crazy family, aside from his mother and father, who actually had seemed normal, well, as normal as demons could be.

He couldn't believe it. He had come up to the surface to visit the dope, and there _she_ was, in the arms of _the dope_.

Anger and jealousy filled him. How could it be that a person, a _dope_ , like Naruto knew her?

"Oh, h-hey Sasuke, I uh, I forgot that you were coming…" Naruto said while laughing nervously.

Sasuke ignored his words, and in three long steps he was right next to the Naruto and Sakura. Without a single word, Sasuke grabbed Sakura's arm and pulled her out of Naruto's grasp.

"Oi! Bastard!" Naruto yelled as he stood up from the floor. "You can't just do that, Sakura-chan and I-" Before he could finish, Sasuke send him a poisonous glare, efficiently, and surprisingly, making the blond male shut his mouth.

"Sakura- _chan_?" He snared as he tightened his grip around Sakura's arm.

He was furious. Not only was _his_ angel hugging another man, but she was also allowing him to call her that?

What the hell was going on there?

Sakura gulped. Sasuke's grip on her arm was quite painful, but she ignored it. Why was Sasuke there? – How did he know Naruto?

"What are you doing here, Sakura?" Sasuke asked in a softer tone than before, though he was angry, he couldn't bring himself to be angry with her.

Before Sakura could answer him, Naruto spoke again.

"Wait, you two know each other?" His bright blue eyes shone with confusion.

"Yeah, kind of…It's a long story…" Sakura answered as she turned her head, so she looked directly at Naruto, and send him an apologetic look.

Naruto scowled, there was something going on there. He knew Sakura was an angel, and somehow she and Sasuke knew each other, but Naruto had known Sasuke for as long as he could remember, and as far as he knew, Sasuke was just a normal human like himself, though there were a lot of mysterious things about Sasuke, things he had ignored in the past, but now he suddenly noticed them all.

"I've got time for a long story" Blue eyes locked with green ones. "You too, Sasuke, I want to know _everything_ "

Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other, and then at Naruto.

With a deep sigh, Sasuke released Sakura and glared at Naruto.

" _Fine._ But you will not speak before we are done explaining. If I hear as much as a single word come from you, we will leave"

Naruto gulped and then nodded. He would just have to stay quiet; hopefully it would be worth it.

* * *

"Ok, so let me get this straight. You-" He said as he pointed at Sasuke. "Are a demon, and you kidnapped Sakura-chan, and that is how you two know each other, and you-," He pointed at Sakura, after sending a deadly glare to Sasuke. "Are my guardian angel"

The two of them nodded.

"That's _so_ COOL!" He yelled.

He looked like he was about to continue, but a new voice interrupted him.

"Naruto? What's going on up there?" Sakura immediately recognized the voice as Jiraiya's

Naruto's eyes widened, and he looked at the closed door. "Shit, it's Jiraiya – you have to go"

* * *

 _Angels_

* * *

After having rushed out of Naruto's room, just seconds before Jiraiya had entered the room; Sakura was now back in paradise.

As she flew far up in the sky, she spotted someone further down, someone she hadn't seen in a very long time.

Kakashi Hatake, an archangel.

Hatake Kakashi was a strong angel. He had spiky, silver hair, and only one visible black eye. Half of his face was covered in a mask, no one really knew why, not even Sakura.

He had been her mentor since the day where she had become a guardian angel. Normally, angels didn't have mentors, but Sakura and Kakashi had been friends for a long time, and before he became an archangel, he had also been a guardian angel. He had made a lot of mistakes when he had been a guardian like her, so he took her under his wings, and taught her everything he knew, passed on the things he had learned from his mistakes.

She still remembered the story Kakashi once had told her.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _They sat on a giant rock near the water, just the two of them. Kakashi had seemed so distant the entire day, so when he finally spoke, it nearly gave her a heart-attack._

" _Do you know why I am no longer a guardian, Sakura?" He had asked her._

 _She had looked at him, and answered with a quiet 'no'._

 _And so, Kakashi told her that he had been the guardian of a human girl named Rin_

" _Rin and I became friends, after I showed myself to her. Not long after, we met a demon, named Obito Uchiha" Kakashi had said as his eyes turned sad._

" _Obito and I didn't get along too well. Obito had a crush on Rin, and she had a crush on me, but I didn't return those feelings"_

 _He held a short break._

" _To put it lightly, Obito and I hated each other, we were rivals. We actually managed to get along for a couple of months, but then we got into a fight, Obito and I" He closed his eyes and a painful expression laid itself over his strong features, as if he was reliving the moment._

" _In the end, I won… and Obito died. When we had fought, we didn't care about it if our attacks hit another person, all we thought about was winning. And it was too late when I realized my mistake. I had exposed the one I was supposed to protect, no matter what, to danger. Rin was hurt, a knife had hit her in her left lung" Sakura stared at him with wide eyes. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Kakashi had always been one of the most careful persons she knew._

" _She survived, but she didn't want me as her guardian angel anymore… She said that she wouldn't be able to look at me every day without seeing the monster that had killed Obito" He looked like he was about to cry, the visible one of his eyes was beginning to redden._

" _I hated myself, and from that day on, I worked and worked, until I reached the status that I have today. I couldn't relax…if I allowed myself to think of anything else than my job, I would only be able to think about all the things I did wrong._

 _End of flashback_

* * *

With a sad smile on her face, Sakura dived. It had been a long time since she had talked to Kakashi, so she wouldn't miss the chance she had now.

"Kakashi!" She yelled as she neared him. Said male looked around him when he heard his name. The sky was full of angels, but he immediately found the one who had yelled his name. Sakura.

Seeing his _'student'_ brought a small smile to his face. It had been such a long time since he had talked to the cheery angel.

"Hello, Sakura" He said as she flew next to him. She send him a brilliant smile.

As they continued to talk, Sakura let her mind wander to the demons. She couldn't lower her guard completely yet. Seeing how obsessed they had been with her, she didn't think they would just give up on her just yet.

 _If only she knew how right she was._

* * *

 _Demons_

* * *

They had a plan, a brilliant plan! The next time one of them took her to hell, there would be no way for her to escape.

Pein looked out of the window of his castle. He hadn't gotten to spend much time with the angel before, but that would change this time.

He knew many other demons also wanted her for themselves, but he saw none of them as a real threat. None of them could beat him.

He just had to _seduce_ her in a discrete way, so that none of the other demons noticed before it was too late and she already was in his arms.

In his eyes, he had the perfect plan.

….

But of course, Pein wasn't the only one with a plan.

* * *

 **I am so sorry that I took so long to post this chapter! But I have worked for like 46 hours last week, and I have to mentally prepare myself for so long working-hours xD**

 **But here it is, aaand as always I hope you liked it :) I apologize if there are a lot of errors and such, but I was very tired when I wrote this, and I just don't have the time to look it through...**

 **THANK YOU for all of those wonderful reviews, they really mean a lot to me :)**

 **-I will try to get the next chapter written as fast as I can, and since my vacation from work starts next week, and the wether is terrible in Denmark, I won't be out in the sun, but instead I will be writing! :D **

**-TheSakuraCherryBlossom1998**


	9. Chapter 8: He would get it

**I do not own Naruto**

 **Sakuraxmulti paring**

* * *

•˚•˚•˚•◊Angels and Demons◊•˚•˚•˚•

* * *

 _Two hearts_

 _Both filled with friendship_

 _One of them is mine_

 _The other one is yours_

 _I hope our friendship will last_

 _Forever_

 _Because I cant imagine a world_

 _Without you by my side_

 _And no matter what happens_

 _I will always be there, by your_ _side_

 _Till the end of the line_

 _Because I would rather die tomorrow, than live one hundred years without knowing_

 _You._

* * *

 _Demons_

* * *

He couldn't believe it! She had been right there in hell, and he hadn't even known! And to make matters worse, she had been taken by one of the Uchiha's.

A lone eye scanned the area around him.

He was waiting for his _friend_ , who usually was the one waiting for him, since he was late almost every time, but this time it was the other way around.

He let out a frustrated growl, as his thoughts once again wandered to _her_.

He couldn't get her out of his mind. No matter what he did, no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't.

And so, Deidara let his thoughts wander towards his pink-haired angel and the Uchiha family.

Deidara had never liked the Uchiha clan. He had only met a few members of the famous clan, and he didn't really like any of them. The only two Uchiha's he could stand was the one named Shisui, but only because he didn't have a stick shoved up his ass like all the other Uchiha males, and Itachi, thought Itachi very much did have a stick in his ass, he was acceptable in Deidara's eyes.

The only reason that Deidara knew that Sakura had been in hell, was because he had heard it from Pein, that he had seen the angel in the Uchiha's mansion, but he had no doubt, that even if Pein hadn't told him, he would have heard of it sooner or later since Madara had been going around, telling anyone and everyone he met, about the angel who had been in the Uchiha castle.

' _Madara'_ Deidara thought bitterly. He had never liked the ancient Uchiha male. Madara was probably the dumbest _"demon"_ he had ever met.

Once upon a time, Madara had been the "King" of the Uchiha's realm, back then having the title that Fugaku possessed now.

Madara was not exactly a normal demon; he was a _fallen angel._ He was one of _the original demons_ as he and the other eight angels he fell with were called. After he fell, together with eight other angels - one of them being none other than Pein, they were thrown into the underworld, where they split the place into nine realms, one realm to each fallen angel.

Pein and Madara had both been archangels before they fell, and therefore, they were the most powerful out of them all.

It was decided, that the realms should reflect the amount of power one had. Seven out of the nine fallen angels were given a realm by Pein and Madara, and none of them protested. When there only were those two left, and two realms left, the trouble began. Both Madara and Pein thought that they deserved the ninth realm.

After months of discussions between the two males, and still no leader of the underworld, it was decided, that Madara and Pein were to fight, and the winner of the battle, would get the ninth realm.

The battle had been long and exhausting for both of them, but in the end, Pein came out as the winner, and Madara had to settle with the eighth realm.

For a long time, Madara was furious that Pein had won over him, and he did everything he could to grow stronger and get more power than Pein, and one day, he had gotten a _brilliant_ idea, that would make him more powerful than Pein could even dream of being.

He would get his wings back.

Madara though that getting his wings back and become an angel again, would make him even more powerful.

He would become a legend. He would be the first fallen angel, ever, to regain his former glory.

After many years, more angels fell. The, back then, small clan of Uchiha's all joined Madara in the eighth realm. After the Uchiha clan had grown big and strong, Madara passed his throne on to the next Uchiha in line, Fugaku.

When Madara left, everyone knew what he was planning.

He was gone for one year, then two, then three… After all those yeas, no one ever expected to see him again; everyone thought that he had succeeded in becoming an angel.

But then, after five years, Madara returned – with no success.

He had failed, and everyone knew. He had failed, and he had given his throne away, and he would never get it back.

Though Madara was stronger than Fugaku, it had been decided that he could not take back what he had given away.

And that is why Deidara considered him as a dumbass. Madara was fallen angel, much more powerful than a normal demon, and he had thrown it all away.

* * *

While he had been deep in his thoughts, Deidara hadn't noticed the red-haired male approaching him.

* * *

Sasori was surprised, no, he was _shocked_! His idiotic friend had actually showed up at the meeting point before he had, and he hadn't even noticed him yet.

Normally Sasori was always the one waiting for Deidara to show up, which always annoyed the red-haired demon, who wasn't exactly what you would call a patient person.

"Oi, brat. Are you ready to go?" At the sound of Sasori's voice, Deidara almost jumped, he had been so distracted, thinking about Sakura, that he hadn't even noticed his red-haired friend, who now stood next to him.

He looked at Sasori, his rival.

Though Deidara wasn't sure about it, he did suspect that Sasori was just as fascinated by the pink-haired angel as he himself was.

He would just have to do everything he could to make her, his.

* * *

 _Angels_

* * *

"So… are you going to tell me where you have been the last couple of days?" A masculine voice asked.

Green eyes clashed with a single black orb.

Kakashi and Sakura were sitting together on a giant rock, deep in the forest in paradise.

Instead of answering, Sakura lowered her head and looked at the soft grass on the ground.

Should she tell Kakashi? He was probably her closest friend, and she had no doubt that he would believe her, but…

She didn't want him to worry about her. If she told him about it, he would never allow her to go to earth again without someone watching her.

While Sakura was deep in thought, Kakashi sat silently next to her, just looking at her. He had noticed that she had been gone for a couple of days, and when she finally entered paradise again, she was _different_ , more cautious. Before she had barely ever come home before the sun set on earth, but now, she always arrived an hour or two before sunset.

Something had happened to her, and he wanted to find out what.

Sakura was one of his precious people.

* * *

They had been friends for a long time.

When he met her for the first time, she was definitely not the same angel as she was now. Back then, she had been the sweetest girl he had ever met, always talking and laughing, which she still did, but she had also been weak at that time, she had been unable to protect herself. He had been worried for her for a long time, and therefore, he convinced an older archangel to take her in as her apprentice.

The archangel's name was Tsunade, and she was highly respected among the other angels. Tsunade was a talented healer, and very strong, both mentally and physically, and that was just what Sakura needed training in.

At first Tsunade had been opposed to teaching Sakura anything serious, saying that if it meant so much for the girl, then she should have come to speak to her herself, but as the training went on, Tsunade realized how much Sakura wanted to prove her worth and grow stronger.

Sakura was a fast learner, luckily for her, since Tsunade wasn't a very patient person.

Kakashi watched from the side-line, as Sakura grew stronger and more skilful, year after year. He watched her bloom into the beautiful angel she was today, become an independent person, he watched as she surpassed Tsunade, made a name for herself, evolved her very own abilities, and he watched it all with regret.

He watched as a special bond grew between the girl and her mentor.

In the past, Sakura would come to him with her thoughts, worries, problems, and ideas, now she shared her brilliant ideas and thoughts with Tsunade and dealt with her problems herself.

He missed the times where he would spent hours, just talking to Sakura, or embracing her when she needed a hug, and he realised that he was deeply in-love with her.

So when she was done training with Tsunade after many years, and she became a guardian angel, he took the chance, and offered to teach her everything he knew about being a guardian.

* * *

Kakashi returned from his thoughts when a soft voice spoke.

"I-… was kidnapped by a demon, he took me with him to hell" the tone was soft, beautiful, but he noticed the amount of anger in it.

He wrapped an arm around her shoulder, and lifted her head, with the other arm, so she looked him in the eye.

"Tell me all about it" He wanted to know everything. He would sit patiently, and listen, and then he would find the one who took her and turn him into ash. No one took an angel to hell without paying for it, especially if the angel was Sakura.

…

He sat still by her side. He couldn't believe what she had just told him.

He felt his anger rise. That, no _those,_ damned Uchiha had laid his hands on _her_.

If he ever saw one of them, he would make sure that they would feel his anger.

He would do anything to keep Sakura safe from them.

Anything.

* * *

 _Demons_

* * *

Sasuke walked around in his room, restless. Cursing himself.

Why hadn't he grabbed? She had been within his reach, and he had let her go.

He threw himself onto his bed and closed his eyes.

Slowly a devious smirk grew on his lips. Sakura was Naruto's guardian angel, which meant she spent a lot of time hanging out around the dope. He was _friends_ with said dope, which meant if he just visited Naruto more often during the day, he would see Sakura more often, and then he would get _a lot_ of chances to take her with him again.

Of course, he would have to be patient. Sasuke was no fool, he knew she didn't trust him right now, but if he earned her trust, it would make everything much easier.

The biggest problem he had was his _rivals._ He had to make sure, that if he caught her again, no one would find her.

* * *

 _(Time skip, four weeks days later)_

 _Humans, angels and demons_

* * *

Sakura was currently sitting on the couch in Naruto's room, in front of the TV. Naruto was stretched out in the couch, his legs hanging off the edge, with his head lying on Sakura's lap, her fingers gently massaging his head.

And on the other side of Sakura, sat Sasuke, glaring furiously at Naruto.

The dope was always so damn lucky.

During the past four weeks, Sasuke had been trying to gain Sakura's trust. I was a slow process but her trust in him had been improving. Their relationship had evolved from her ignoring him, to them actually being able to sit next to each other and actually _talk_ to each other.

Though it wasn't as much progress as he had hoped for, he was glad that his plan actually was working. Each day they spend together, was making her more comfortable around him.

Or, so he thought.

Sighting quietly, Sasuke relaxed in the couch, and drifted of to sleep.

* * *

Sakura had never felt so awkward and relaxed at the same time before.

Naruto's carefree aura was making her relaxed. He was just like a little child when he lay there with his head in her lap.  
It was very relaxing, just running her fingers through his golden locks.

Sasuke on the other hand, was making her utterly uncomfortable.

Though she wasn't as jumpy around him as she used to be, she wouldn't let her guard down around him in the near future, or ever.

Looking back at the television, Sakura felt her eyes begin to drop.

Naruto had dragged her around through Konoha for the most of the day, and though angels weren't as easily exhausted as humans were, Naruto was an energy-bomb, and being with him for an entire day could be quite tiring.

Leaning her head against the back of the couch, it didn't take more than five minutes, and Sakura was on her way to dreamland.

* * *

When Sakura awoke a couple of hours later, everything was pitch -black outside.

An arm was draped around her shoulder, most likely belonging to Sasuke, and Naruto still had his head on her lap.

Gently shaking Sasuke's arm of her, she gently lifted Naruto's head of her lap, placing a soft pillow instead.

Opening the window, Sakura looked back at the two males. They were both sleeping soundly, and they would probably not notice her leaving.

* * *

He watched as she exited through the window.

Watched as she flew across the sky, and luckily for him, she didn't notice when he followed.

He had been sitting on the rooftop the entire day, waiting for her to leave the house, and how much more lucky could he have been? She had chosen to leave in the middle of the night.

He flew silently behind her.

He had no doubt, that she was being extra cautious with her surroundings after she had been kidnapped.

But he would always get what he wanted, he might have to fight for it, but he would get it…

* * *

 **That's all for now!**

 **I really hope you liked the chapter :D**

 **As always I would like to apologize for all grammar and spelling errors, I don't think they will ever disappear...**

 **I will be explaining some more about the characters pasts in the next few chapters :)**

 **Thank you to all of those wonderful people who reviews, they really mean a lot to me, all of them!**

 **Well, I don't really have so much to say, sooo, I think I will just end it here.**

 **-Bye!**


	10. Chapter 9: Sakura's doom

**I do not own Naruto**

 **Sakuraxmulti paring**

* * *

•˚•˚•˚•◊Angels and Demons◊•˚•˚•˚•

* * *

 _Nothing is so bad, that it is not good for anything_

 _There is a good and a bad side to everything_

 _And everyone_

 _That is just the way it is_

 _That is just the way the world works_

 _It is the harmony of our world_

 _And nothing can change that_

* * *

 _Angels and demons_

* * *

She noticed him immediately, the person following her.

Through the last few weeks, it had become some sort of a habit for her, to always look over her shoulder when she flew.

And thank-god she did that tonight.

She couldn't she who the person behind her was, she had only seen the short gimps of movement behind her.

Had it been before her kidnapping, she would have brushed it off as either a bird or her mind playing tricks with her, but now, well, lets just say that she was absolutely sure that one of her _admirers_ was following her.

As she speeded up, she realized one thing; the person behind her was fast, really fast. Fleeting wouldn't help her in this case. Through she raced across the sky as fast as she possibly could, the person behind her was still getting closer and closer.

A small smirk spread across her face.

Speed might not be one of her abilities, strength, on the other side, was.

Her best chance would be to land and fight whomever it was that followed her.

* * *

Spotting a small clearing beneath her, Sakura headed downward, landing gracefully on the soft grass, a couple of seconds later, another person landed soundlessly, not far from her.

The little moonlight that broke through the clouds was illuminating the clearing, and as the moonlight danced across the clearing, it landed on the other person, and Sakura noticeably stiffened.

 _Uchiha Madara_

The Uchiha male stood a couple meters from her, with a large smirk plastered on his face.

"Ah, Sakura-love. Happy to see me?" He said as he strode towards her, with a playful smirk and a pleased gleam in his red eyes. He had thought that she would continue to flee from him when she had noticed him, but to his surprise, and delight, she had chosen to land on the ground.

In response she send Madara a venomous glare.

"Not even a little" She replied dryly. The whole "though act" was mostly an act; she was more frightened than she led on, no, she wasn't frightened, just nervous. This guy had managed to steal a kiss from her before. She would have to keep her guard up around him.

The smirk on Madara's lips grew. His blossom was as feisty as ever, but he saw right through her act, he noticed how she drew her shoulders together, almost as if she was trying to make herself smaller, and the way she stood, it was clear to him that she was ready to flee if it became necessary.

As Madara continued to approach her, Sakura didn't step back. Though she was nervous of what he could do if he got too close, she needed him to come closer if she wanted to hit him; she _needed_ him to get as close as possible. It would be much better if he didn't suspect anything before it was too late. After all, he had all the advantages of his sharingan eyes, and with her lack speed, he would see her attack long before she had even made it.

While Sakura was gathering her strength in her hand, Madara merely continued to smirk. He had absolutely no idea about what it was that was about to happen. The only thing he noticed was, that even though his little angel claimed that she wasn't happy to see him, she was allowing him to get closer to her.

As he reached her, he extended a hand to touch her cheek. It seemed like it had been an eternity since he had touched her. He yearned to feel that soft skin under his fingertips again.

"My dear, you-" He never got to finish. The second his hand had touched her face, Sakura had launched, swinging her arm forward.

Her fist collided with Madara's nose, and an audible cracking sound was heard, as Madara flew backwards, flying straight through five trees, thereafter, he rolled a couple meters on the forest ground.

* * *

When her fist collided with his face, he had never expected such an impact.

It was nothing like when she had beaten him when he had kissed her, no. This strength was much more _raw,_ and he would be lying if he said that it didn't turn him on.

Though he was nothing like that bloody death angel, _Hidan_ , who was absolutely addicted to pain, he _was_ very much turned on by the amount of pain his beloved angel was able to produce.

While rising up from the ground, Madara blessed himself for healing so fast. There was no doubt, had he been a human, he would have been dead. The amount of power she possessed in that little fist was unbelievable.

He couldn't wait for the day where she would be his. With her by his side, he would be unstoppable.

As he began walking towards his favorite angel again, he suddenly heard a rather loud sound, almost like… a _roar_?

Madara frowned. What was going on back there?

* * *

Just when she thought she was done and could return to her journey home, another demon appeared.

She hadn't even bothered to look at the person, but when the newcomer had grabbed her shoulder in a _really_ hard grip, she hadn't even hesitated for a second, before she threw him over her shoulder and onto the ground.

She was going to teach him a lesson! He couldn't just go around, grapping people.

With a mighty roar, Sakura swung her hand down, expecting to hit the person who lay there, but in the last second he moved, and Sakura's fist collided with the hard ground.

* * *

He watched from afar, as she crashed her hand into the earth, where he had been just a second ago, and watched as a large crater was formed around her.

He was, to put it lightly, _glad_ that she hadn't succeeded in hitting him.

It was amazing how strong she was. He had never been one to judge a book by its cover, but it he had to admit that he never had thought that she possessed such strength.

Instead of scaring him away, her monstrous strength only made him even more interested in her. There were so many things he didn't know about her, she was a mystery to him. A mystery he couldn't wait to solve.

She was perfect for him, she deserved only the best, and he was the best.

Pein had never wanted a woman as much as he wanted Sakura, actually, he couldn't remember if he ever _had_ wanted a female before.

Family had never been Pein's top-priority. While all the other fallen angels had settled down in their domain, Pein had build up his city, Amegakure. Every fallen angel, whom he deemed worthy, lived in his city. He might not have the biggest population in his realm, but he had the most powerful one.

Power, a long time ago, power had been the only thing he cared about. Pein had once been an archangel. Being an archangel meant he often visited the earth. While he was down on the surface, he witnessed how some humans seemed to have more power than other. How tyrants controlled other humans, used their power to gain a better life for themselves.

He realized that he, too, wanted to be more powerful than the other angels. Being an archangel gave him _some_ power; it just wasn't enough.

That was why he chose to leave heaven; he could never achieve the form of power he wanted so badly. So it was only natural for him to want the ninth realm. He was the best fitted for the responsibility of being the leader of the most important city in hell.

He had won over Madara Uchiha a long time back, proven his worth and claimed the throne. He knew the elder Uchiha male held a grudge against him, but he paid it no mind. Madara wasn't a threat to him. He could think of several members of the Uchiha-clan who were a bigger threat to him than Madara would ever be.

* * *

When Madara stepped into the clearing again, he noticed two things.

One: Sakura stood in the middle of a giant crater

Two: The foolish bastard Pein had decided to join them.

And here he thought that he could have _just_ a moment alone with Sakura, but _nooo_ , Pein just _had_ to show up.

' _Well fucking done, Pein…Oh bloody hell! I almost sounded like Hidan'_ He thought bitterly.

The only good thing about this situation was that Sakura's deadly glare now had been directed towards Pein instead of Madara.

At least for now…

" _What_ are you two doing here?"  
If it hadn't been enough for her that Madara was there, Pein just had to be there too. Truthfully, Pein was not as bad as Madara was, but he was a demon after all, correction he was a demon _king_ , and not just any king, he was _the_ demon king.

Luck really wasn't on her side at all. All she had wanted to do was to go home and sleep, and maybe have a little chat with her friends, but that certainly wasn't going to happen now if this continued.

"Ah, I simply wanted to see what Madara was up to when he sneaked out of the castle earlier, so I followed him" He held a short break and looked her in the eyes before he continued. "And I must say, I am glad I followed him, otherwise, I would not have met you tonight, angel" He said with a small smirk playing on his lips.

Turning her attention towards Madara, she silently asked for his explanation, noticing how Madara shifted uncomfortably.

"Well, you see, love. Sasuke was bragging the other day, about how much time he was spending with a special someone, and… well lets just say that I got the necessary information out of him, so I knew where to find you, and after our last _meeting"_ He winked at her. "I just _had_ to see you again" While she gave him an unimpressed stare, a mischievous glint sparkled in his eyes, as he gave Pein a short glance.

"You know, love. I really wouldn't mind repeating our last meeting" He was trying to get her riled up, trying to get a reaction out of her.

"No thank-you, Madara" She said dryly. She really wasn't in the mood for his games. She had been demon-free, with the exception of Sasuke, for _almost_ five weeks, but now they just had to ruin that wonderful period.

"Are you sure?" He asked, the playful smirk unwavering. "I certainly wouldn't mind kissing you again"

A second passed in complete silence.

"YOU KISSED HER?" Pein roared, and surprisingly, Madara took several steps backwards.

' _Wow._ _I didn't know Pein actually could yell like that'_ Sakura thought surprised. She had considered Pein as a clam and collected demon, apparently, she was wrong.

Pein was furious. Madara had _kissed_ Sakura, _his_ Sakura. Without thinking more about it, Pein attacked Madara. That stupid Uchiha would have to learn not to touch something that belonged to another.

As the two males fought, Sakura saw her chance to escape. Those stupid males were too caught up in fighting, to notice if she left.

She slowly backed away from Pein and Madara, wanting to get as far from them as possible. It seemed to go pretty good for her, they hadn't noticed that she was moving away from them yet, and the further away she got from them, the better. If she were far enough away, then they wouldn't notice when she took off.

As she reached the edge of the forest, her escape was however cut short, when she suddenly, she knocked into something quite tall and hard. Stumbling forward and turning around, Sakura came face-to-face with two demons she never had expected to see again.

Sasori and Deidara.

Deidara was grinning down at her, and Sasori greeted her with a lazy smirk.

"What a pleasant surprise running into you here, angel, un" Deidara said. He had been quite pleased when he had seen the pink-haired angel in the clearing.

It had actually been a coincident that Sasori and himself had found the angel. They had just emerged from the underworld in the edge of the clearing. First they had noticed the two demons, who they both knew rather well, and then their eyes had found the little pink-haired angel, slowly backing away from the two fighting males.

They had taken a few steps forward, but with their little angel approaching them on her own, though she might not have been aware of it, there really wasn't any point in moving any further.

When she had collided with Sasori, and first then became aware of their presence, Deidara couldn't help but laughing at her inside his mind. It was really cute that she had been so absorbed in her thoughts or something, to notice the persons standing right behind her.

"Hm, it is a pleasure meeting you again, doll" Sasori's hazel-eyes were focused solely on Sakura. She was everything he believed in. Everlasting beauty, she would forever stay young and beautiful.

Sakura studied the two demons for a second. She really didn't know how to answer their greetings. She was not happy to see them, but they hadn't actually done anything to deserve her anger.

"Uh-it's nice to see you guys too, but I really have to go now" She said as she tried to get pass them, unfortunately for her, they wouldn't allow her to go just yet.

Whenever she tried to move in one or another direction, they would move that way too.

As she grew more and more frustrated, she failed to notice that the sound of Madara and Pein's fight had died out, and both of the demons were not moving towards her, Deidara and Sasori. It wasn't until Pein decided to greet the two newcomers, that she noticed that she now was surrounded.

"So, you all decided to have a party, and you didn't invite me." The voice was teasing, his comment had not been a question, it was a simple statement.

She looked at the male who had just arrived, and felt her heart sink to her stomach; there was no way that she would get out of this in one piece.

She. Was. Doomed.

* * *

 **So, here it is! I hope you enjoyed it :D**

 **-As always, I apologize for any grammar mistakes and such**

 **It doesn't look too good for Sakura, does it? And who was the last arrived person? Well, I guess you won't find out until next chapter.**

 **Also, thank you for all of those lovely reviews, without them, I don't know what I would do...**


	11. Chapter 10: Presenting the bad guys

**I do not own Naruto**

(Or any song lyrics I have used in this chapter)

 **Sakuraxmulti paring**

* * *

•˚•˚•˚•◊Angels and Demons◊•˚•˚•˚•

* * *

 _Honey you are a rock_

 _Upon which I stand_

 _And I came here to talk_

 _I hope you understand_

… _._

 _Green eyes, yeah the spotlight, shines upon you._

 _And how could, anybody –_

 _Deny you?_

 _Angels and demons_

* * *

Currently, Sakura was racing through the sky with no less than _five_ demons following her.

When Itachi had arrived in the clearing, it had caused a moment of confusion among the other demons, and their attention had been on Itachi, and right then, Sakura had chosen to run… or rather fly.

Though she wasn't especially fast, she managed to keep her followers at least a little behind her. She could match Deidara and Sasori on speed, it was Madara and Itachi she needed to keep busy.

She was heading towards Naruto's apartment; hopefully she would be able to hide there for a little while.

She was near the city now; it would only be a matter of time before she would arrive at Naruto's apartment.

But suddenly, she noticed that something was, well off. She should have been at the edge of the city by now, but she was in the exact same distance from it as she had been a few minutes back.

She looked over her shoulder, and to her surprise, there were no one behind her.

' _This have to be an illusion…but when did I get caught in it? ... And how do I get out?_

* * *

Itachi smirked as he looked down at the sleeping angel in his arms.

His plan had worked perfectly.

When he had arrived in the clearing, and when he had locked eyes with Sakura, he had already caught her in an illusion.

When she had fallen towards the ground, he had jumped forward, catching her before any of the other demons could react.

Now he stood in one of the many guestrooms in the Uchiha mansion, gently placing Sakura down onto the bed.

As he looked at her sleeping figure, he couldn't help but smile. She always looked so fragile, but she possessed the power of more than a thousand men.

He couldn't remember how his obsession with her had started, but he knew one thing for sure, he didn't want to let her go, never. He would protect her. Even if it meant he would have to share her with the other demons.

* * *

 _(The bad guys)_

* * *

"How's our plan progressing, Kabuto?" A low voice hissed.

"Very well, Orochimaru-sama" A silver-haired man answered as he readjusted his glasses, making the light reflect in his glasses in a really creepy way.

"Once we get a hold of a pair of wings, we should be able to transfer them to your body, successfully"

"Excellent" His yellow eyes glimmered.

He had been waiting for what seemed like ages to hear that news.

Orochimaru was a fallen angel, and he had been without wings for thousands of years, and now, finally, he would be able to get a new pair of wings.

His assistant was now ready to transfer a pair of wings to him. It was a simple procedure in theory, all one really needed to do was to find an angel, or demon, rip the wings off them, and attach the wings to a new body. However theory was not always as easy as it seemed when done in practise. They had tried the procedure a couple of times before. They had tried demon wings, fake wings, but none of those wings had ever been " _accepted_ " by his body and they had slowly rotted.

Now, they were going to try with a pair of angel wings. Kabuto had informed him, that there would be a much higher chance for a pair of angel wings to be compatible with his body.

But angels weren't exactly easy to come by, and Orochimaru refused to have just _any_ wings, they had to be exceptional… They had to belong to a fairly strong angel…

* * *

 _(Angels and demons)_

* * *

A tall figure watched as the girl slept peacefully.

He had seen Itachi carrying her in his arms and put her into the guestroom. He had followed Itachi, and had snuck in when Itachi had left the room.

The male looked at the empty spot in the bed next to the angel it looked undeniably inviting.

A large grin spread on his handsome face. It wouldn't harm anyone if he joined her and took a little nap, would it?

Walking towards the bed, he discarded his shirt, _because it would get too warm if he slept in both shirt and pants._

He gently lifted the covers and dived into the soft bed.

He could feel the pleasant warmth radiating from her body. Smirking to himself, he wrapped an arm around Sakura's waist and pulled her close, so they were spooning.

A warm feeling spread in his chest as he felt her back press into his torso, this would be his most comfortable nap, ever; he could just feel it.

He buried his nose in her hair and inhaled her wonderful scent.

...

When Sakura woke up, she felt oddly warm.

It felt as if she was cuddling with a giant fluffy teddy bear, minus the fluffiness. Now that she thought about it, whatever it was she was cuddling with wasn't like a teddy bear, at all.

 _Whoever_ , it was, _he_ was tall and muscular. She could fell a light warm breath fan over her neck once in a while, and a long, strong arm was securely wrapped around her waist. There was _nothing_ soft about the body that was pressed against hers, so it definitely was a male body.

She knew she should have kicked whoever it was into next week already, but somehow, she just couldn't bring herself to do that.

She felt so warm and safe in the male's arms. It felt like there was a shield all around her.

So instead of getting out of bed, and actually find out who it was that laid next to her, she turned around, so she was facing the unknown male.

She inhaled deeply, and let his scent fill his nose, it was indescribable, his scent, it smelled wonderful, but she couldn't identify what it was he smelled of, he just smelled, well masculine.

* * *

As Sakura fell asleep once again, the other person in the bed awoke.

He had been torn out of dreamland, when the body he had been holding on to shifted.

For a moment he feared that she had woken up, and was going to beat him, but he had been pleasantly surprised when she just turned to her other side, so they were laying face-to-face now.

During their nap, the covers, which preciously had been draped up to around her cheek, had now fallen down to her shoulder, exposing her pale, delectable swanlike neck.

As he looked at her shoulder, he became awfully aware of the thin peace of clothing under his hand on her hip, covering her delicious skin.

(All angels wear simple white ropes, like if you imagine the kind of robes the Greek gods would wear… Sorry I am horrible at describing clothes…Ahem, I'll just continue the story now…)

He was completely frozen, listening carefully to the sound of her breathing. It was heavy and slow, indicating that she was sleeping fairly heavily.

He was undeniably aroused.

It took all his willpower to stop himself from moving his hand to squeeze her firm rear, or move his hand to caress her ample breasts.

It was so tempting, to just let his control slip for a short moment…

No. He couldn't do that. It wasn't what he wanted.

Despite of his previous perverted thoughts, he knew that doing something like that to her, while she was _asleep,_ was out of the question.

The day he would indulge in such activities with her, it would be because she _wanted_ it, not because he took advantage of her.

No matter how tempting it was…

A quiet growl escaped his lips; he really had to stop thinking like that…

* * *

Many hours later, the door to the guestroom opened once again.

Itachi had come to wake up the sleeping angel. Wanting to escort her to get some breakfast, and maybe then take her on a tour through underworld, naturally guided by him…

Of course he wasn't expecting her to just come willingly, actually he was expecting quite the opposite.

Another thing he wasn't expecting was to find a very familiar male, in the bed, next to his angel.

Right ( _fucking)_ there on the bed, laid his cousin, Shisui. Cuddling with Sakura.

Itachi knew he shouldn't be mad at Shisui, it _had_ been a part of the agreement they had made a couple of nights ago.

* * *

 _(Itachi's flashback)_

* * *

" _Shisui" His deep voice cut through the silence that filled the room._

 _Ever since both Itachi and his cousin had fallen for the pink-haired angel, nothing had been the same._

 _Though Sakura had managed, without even doing anything really, to become extremely important to him through the short amount of time he had known her, Shisui had been his best friend for, well, as long as they both had lived, and somehow, it felt wrong to fight against Shisui for a girls affection._

 _Once, the two Uchiha's had been inseparable. Shisui was the only one who really understood him._

 _And now, they could barely talk to each other, but Itachi intended to change that._

 _He had realized something. Alone, neither he nor Shisui was perfect. He, himself, lacked the outgoing personality that Shisui possessed, and Shisui lacked the mysterious aura that Itachi possessed._

 _Itachi had realized, that none of them were right for Sakura. She needed someone who could be funny, flirting, always happy and relaxed, as Shisui was, but also someone who was mysterious, tempting, someone who fitted the description "Tall, dark and handsome" just like Itachi was and did._

 _She needed balance, a good boy and a bad boy._

 _And then Itachi came up with his master plan._

 _Instead of working against each other, they should work_ with _each other._

" _I have a… proposition"_

 _That had peaked Shisui's attention._

" _I suggest, that instead of both of us trying to get Sakura to ourselves, we should, well work together, and in lack of better words,_ share _her" The idea sounded much better in his head…_

 _He could clearly see the surprise in his cousin's face. But that was to be expected..._

 _There was a long pause before Shisui finally spoke._

" _When you say "Share" what do you exactly mean by that?"_

" _I mean exactly what the word means. If we get the girl, we will share her, no jealousy, and no anger towards one another"_

 _It was simple, just like that. Itachi knew that if he got Sakura, then Shisui would hate him for the rest of their lives, and if Shisui got her, Itachi would hate him too._

 _He couldn't live without Sakura, but he couldn't live a happy life without Shisui there too._

 _Itachi was by no means attracted towards his elder cousin, but they_ had _been best friends for so long, it would be a shame if it were to end now._

" _It doesn't sound completely bad… I guess I could live with that sort of agreement…Or at least give it a shot"_

* * *

 _(End of flashback)_

* * *

So that was how Itachi and Shisui had agreed to " _share_ " Sakura. It wasn't exactly because they enjoyed the thought of having to share her, but it was better than fighting each other for her. Besides that, Itachi would much rather share her with his cousin, than seeing her with one of the others.

Putting a smile, specifically for Sakura's sake, on his face, Itachi walked towards the bed, gently shaking the pinkette to wake her up.

A cute little noise escaped her as she stretched, waking Shisui up in the progress.

* * *

 _(Angels)_

* * *

Kakashi Hatake had always been known as a very calm and collected person. But today, he was all but calm and collected.

Sakura had not returned home to paradise last night, and it worried him more than he would like to admit.

It would not have worried him as much as it did, if Sakura never had told him about her encounters with demons while she was on earth.

Call him paranoid, but he had a strong feeling that those _demons_ had something to do with the fact that she hadn't returned yet.

Sakura was his most precious person, and if those demons had taken her to the underworld, then he would get her back. He just needed to wait. If she actually hadn't been taken by demons, and he just stormed into hell, well…It would not turn out great for him.

Besides that, he needed a plan, because if she really _had_ been abducted by demons, he would need some sort of plan on how to get her back…

* * *

 **PLEASE READ:**

 **We are nearing the ending to this story, BUT that does not mean it is completely finished. BECAUSE! I have already decided to make a SEQUEL to this fanfic, aaadn I have already written most of the first chapter to the SEQUEL….**

 **I will not tell you the name of the sequel, because I think the name will reveal most of the ending of this story, so you will just have to wait! :)**

 **Okay, that was the important part… The following is not so important…**

 **Sorry I took so long to write this chapter! I am suffering from slight insomnia, and thus, I start writing at 2 am, and it is some weird shit I get written, so when I look at the chapter during the day, I tend to delete most of it…**

 **I apologize for all the errors and grammar mistakes! As always…**

 **Please review and tell me what you think. Criticism is welcome, IF it is written in a nice way- aka constructive criticism. Luckily, I have only received what I think is good** **reviews** **so far - So thank you very much to all of you who review! Those reviews really mean a lot to me!**

 **I just want to say: I don't think it is okay to degrade people, who really just want to write a story.**

 **What I'm really trying to say here is; If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say it at all.**

 **But the reason I am writing this, is; I have received a couple of PM's from people whose name I wont say, who have been, well very mean to me regarding this story, telling me how horrible they think it is.**

 **I am by no means a mean person, and I am actually really hard to make mad, so I am very sorry if I seem mad and such, because I am not mad, but I am hurt….**

… **.**

 **Okaaay I just had to get that out. But I'm happy again now!**

 **The song lyrics in the beginning of this chapter is from "Green eyes" by Coldplay…**

 **-Well, see you next time!**


	12. Chapter 11: Kidnapped

**I do not own Naruto**

 **Sakuraxmulti paring**

* * *

•˚•˚•˚•◊Angels and Demons◊•˚•˚•˚•

 _If you do-_

 _-What you always have done_

 _You will get-_

 _-What you always have gotten_

 _If you want-_

 _-To get something else_

 _You will have-_

 _-To do something new_

…

 _So instead of waiting for life to change by itself,_

 _Change it yourself._

 _And if you don't want life to change,_

 _Change it anyway._

 _Because your life will never stay the same,_

 _No matter how much you want it to._

* * *

 _(Angels)_

* * *

"Kakashi!" A loud voice roared, almost making said man flinch, _almost._

"You can't just barge into hell and take her out of there! Who knows how many demons there are, willing to fight you to make sure she stays!" The loud woman stopped for a second, looking at the distressed man, her eyes visibly softening. "We need a plan, it will not do Sakura any good if you just jump into a fight" She added softly.

Just minutes ago, Tsunade had caught the silver-haired male about to leave paradise. Normally, Tsunade wouldn't have stopped him, if not it had been so late in the evening. When Tsunade had asked where he was going, Kakashi had truthfully answered that he was going to rescue Sakura, which had lead to her yelling at him.

Sakura meant just as much to her as she did to Kakashi, and she was just as determined to get Sakura away from those demons, but it wouldn't do any good to be rash.

"Tsunade" His voice was controlled, but his body language spoke for itself. His shoulders were tense, his hands were clenched and his normally "lazy" posture was replaced with arigidone.

"She has been gone for over a _month"_ It was true, the last time he had seen Sakura was just a little over a month ago, 41 days had she been gone, to be exact.

It really worried him. Why knew what those demons was doing to her?

"I know, Kakashi, I know. But we still can't just break into hell and think that we are going to come out again with Sakura… Kakashi, we don't even know if she is alive" The last part was nothing but a whisper. Though Tsunade sincerely hoped Sakura was alive and well, they really had no idea about it.

If possible, Kakashi's shoulders stiffened even more. Tsunade was right, they didn't know whether she was or wasn't alive. But she had to be, he would have known if she were dead.

Though most angels and demons got along quite well most of the time, there were demons who were bitter at the angels for kicking them out of heaven, demons who wanted revenge.

"So there isn't anything we can do?" The anxiety was becoming clear in his voice.

"No, not right now. I have talked with the council, and they will consider looking further into the case. But for now, we will have to wait"

Not even wanting to answer Tsunade, Kakashi merely glanced at her and left without a word.

* * *

 _(Angels and demons)_

* * *

Over a month had passed, and things had changed a lot for Sakura. Her relationship with the demons had changed a lot. Instead of fearing them constantly, she had actually learned to trust them and deal with their possessive and demanding nature.

She liked to consider them as friends, maybe not the closest of friends, but friends none the least.

Though she stayed in the Uchiha castle, it did not mean she never saw the other demons. Pein visited often, much to Madara's displeasure. Whenever Pein was there, they would often go to the library together, where Pein found interesting books for her to read in, and provided her with plenty of stories from his long life. Sasori and Deidara did not pass up a chance to meet her either. Having Deidara and Shisui in the same room was a blast! Sasori was much like Pein. He would take her for a walk or something, and share his enormous knowledge with her.

Madara still annoyed the life out of her, but he had gotten surprisingly good at evading her powerful fist, though he still wasn't good enough at it.

Itachi was not the most talkative one, but he was always nice to her. Bringing breakfast to her, keeping her hydrated through the day, all kinds of sweet little gestures, and when they _did_ talk, it was often relaxing but interesting conversations they had, it was really a shame that Itachi didn't speak more than he did, he had a really masculine, deep calming voice. Not one that made Sakura want to swoon over him, thought there probably made a lot of women do that, but it made her want to hear him talk for hours.

Sasuke was often her only company whenever the others were doing other things, it seemed like he waited the entire day for the other demons to leave her presence, and then he would magically step out of the shadows and keep her company. After having spent a whole lot of time together with Sasuke, Sakura discovered that really wasn't such a cold ice-block as she thought he was; he could actually be quite talkative and compassionate when he wanted to.

Mikoto loved having Sakura there, and to be honest, Sakura quite liked the Uchiha matriarch, but then again, who could resist Mikoto's charm, and there were no doubt about where Itachi and Sasuke got their good looks from.

Mikoto treated her as if she was her own daughter. The elder woman was also a reason for Sakura to stay in the underworld a little longer. Mikoto had told Sakura about how lonely she felt when she was all-alone in the castle. _"I'm the Uchiha matriarch, Sakura-chan, I sadly can't just do whatever I feel like around here. I can't remember the last time I've had another girl in the castle with me. Being married to Fugaku and having Itachi and Sasuke as sons can be really lonely sometimes"'_ After Mikoto had told her that, Sakura almost regretted wanting to leave, how was she supposed to leave the loving woman to be alone again?... Of course, to Mikoto's luck, Sakura had not seen the smug look on Mikoto's face and the mischievous gleam in the matriarch's eyes.

Of course, Sakura missed her home and her friends, but right now, she found herself not wanting to leave as much as she did in the beginning. And of course, just because she considered them as friends now, it did not make her want to hit them any less, she had actually lost count of how many times she had either knocked Madara into or _through_ a wall or a tree.

* * *

Currently, Sakura was sitting in the library, reading the final pages of the book _'The nine realms of the Underworld'._

Placing the book in its original place, Sakura wondered about what she should do next.

Looking out of the window, she noticed a few _stars_ appearing in the sky.

Contrarily to popular believe among humans, and angels; including Sakura herself before she was taken to the underworld, it wasn't always night in the dark realm. Though the light was nowhere near as bright as it was on the surface and in paradise, there actually was a difference between night and day in hell. In the underworld during the day, the sky would have a dark-blue color, while in the night, the sky would be completely black, with the exception of something that _seemed_ like stars, thought they weren't.

While she had read in _"The nine realms of the Underworld"_ Sakura had learned that the "stars" actually were the souls of humans, who didn't deserve to be punished in hell, but didn't deserve to be in paradise either.

Exiting the library, Sakura began her journey towards one of the many gardens.

When she stepped outside, she let the warm wind play with her untied hair.

The night sky was as always beautiful. Clouds did not exist in hell, which meant that there always was a beautiful, clear view at the sky.

As Sakura walked around in the large garden, she somehow noticed that something was entirely off, she just couldn't figure out what it was or why. Everything seemed much more quiet, as if someone had turned down for the peaceful sounds of nature.

The lack of wildlife-noise made her quite uneasy. There was supposed to be different sounds in the nature, even during the night.

With a frown on her face, Sakura made her way towards the door to the castle.

Just before she reached the large door, she felt something crab her shoulder.

Quickly turning around, and removing the hand from her shoulder in the process, Sakura came face-to-face with a male she never had seen before.

The male had round glasses and coal-black eyes, and like Kakashi, the unknown male had silver/grayish hair, apart from that; he didn't look anything like her friend and teacher.

"Who are you?" Her voice was firm and strong. Being able to hit _the_ Uchiha Madara had given her quite a confidence boost, she no longer doubted herself the in the way she did before, where she had to hide the nervousness or fright from being evident in her voice. If his man were a threat, she would stand and fight him!

Instead of attacking her, like Sakura had expected him to, he offered her a kind smile.

"My name is Kabuto, my dear Sakura-chan"

As Kabuto took a step forward towards her, she stepped backwards.

"How do you know my name" Okay, screw her previous confidence, this guy was making her anxious…

"How do you know my name?" She was ready to hit him if he got any closer; she refused to let her fear control her. She was strong and she knew that! She had been trained by none other than the legendary Tsunade!

A low chuckle suddenly erupted from Kabuto.

"Dear Sakura-chan. I, or should I say _we,_ have been watching you for quite a while now."

"And you have something that _we_ need" Before Sakura could land a hit on him, Kabuto had already moved from his previous spot.

' _Bugger! This guy is really fast,"_ She thought as her eyes surveyed the area around her, looking for the silver-haired male.

Stepping away from her path towards the door, Sakura once again moved further into the garden.

She couldn't see very well in the darkness, and just when she decided to turn around and forget about Kabuto, she suddenly felt a sharp sting of pain in the base of her neck, as if someone had stuck her with a needle, the pain settled fast, however, as soon as the pain was gone, her brain began to become foggy, and her arms and legs suddenly felt heavy.

Before she could fall to the ground, someone picked her up.

Looking up, she saw Kabuto's smiling face.

"W-what did you… do to me?" Her voice was slurred and barely louder than a whisper.

Again, Kabuto offered her a kind smile.

"I've seen your strength Sakura-chan. I couldn't risk getting hit by you, so I had to make a little _poison_ that immobilizes you for some time, but don't worry – you'll be able to move again, in a while" With those words, Kabuto used his powers to teleport them out of the Uchiha's realm.

* * *

( _Demons)_

* * *

"Has anyone seen Sakura?" A worried Shisui stood in the doorframe to the dining room, looking at the demons that sat around the large table.

Everyone's eyes were in less than a second focused on him.

"Is she not in her room?" Mikoto asked worried.

"No, I already checked, I can't find her anywhere"

Every male, except from Fugaku, stood up from the table and hurried out of the room.

"All right, if she isn't inside the castle, then she must be outside. We'll split up and search the gardens and the area around the castle, she must be here somewhere" Itachi said.

"What if she had run away, like last time?" This time it was Madara who spoke. Though it pained him to think that Sakura would leave them like that after being there with them for so long, it was a possibility.

"She wouldn't just leave like that again!" Shisui yelled. He didn't want to believe that Sakura really was so unhappy with them that she would leave without saying goodbye.

"We don't know Shisui, but it is a possibility… Lets just head out and look for her" Sasuke really tried to sound like he didn't care, but it didn't seem to work.

Without another word, the demons spread out.

* * *

Sasuke went straight to one of the gardens. The first thing he noticed was that the door to the garden wasn't closed entirely.

The second he entered the garden; he could feel that something was off. Someone had been there and whoever it was, the person had used demon powers.

Sasuke immediately knew that it wasn't an Uchiha or any of the Uchiha household's usual guests. After being around someone for a long time, you could easily tell which demon it was that had used his or her powers. This _aura,_ Sasuke didn't know.

Looking at the ground, he noticed Madara join him in the garden.

"Someone has been here lately" Madara's deep voice broke the silence.

"Yeah, I know" _'thank-you Madara for stating the obvious'_ Sasuke thought. Lets just say, Sasuke had never been overly fond of his… well whatever Madara was to him.

Just moment's later, Sasuke bend down to pick someone up.

Holding up his arm, he inspected the object, a syringe.

Suddenly, Madara stood right next to him.

"A syringe?"

Madara looked intensely at the needle, as if he thought that if he glared at it a little longer, it would tell him everything.

"Do you think someone used this to… _drug_ her, and then kidnap her?" Sasuke couldn't help but ask. He had to voice his theories at some point.

"That's very likely, Sasuke" A new voice spoke. Turning around, Madara and Sasuke found the other males standing in the garden with them.

"One of the guards saw a silver-haired male enter the garden earlier. He thought the man was a quest so he ignored it" Shisui growled. If he hadn't been so worried about finding Sakura, he would gladly have spent the night torturing the foolish guard.

"If the one who took Sakura is who I think it is, we have to find her, _soon_ "…

* * *

 **HERE IT IS!**

 **Thanks for the lovely reviews! They have really been lovely to read, and I swear, all of them have brought a smile to my face! It was truly really nice to read them. SO thank-you, thank-you, THANK-YOU!**

 **One reviewer asked if there would be lemons in this story, and I can honestly say that I don't know yet. I don't think there will be a lemon in this story, but there might be one or two in the SEQUEL!**

 **Well, I hope you guys liked the chapter!  
**

 **Aaaand… as always I apologize for any spelling and grammar mistakes there might be….**

 **-Next chapter will hopefully be up soon!**


	13. Chapter 12: We will find you!

**I do not own Naruto**

 **Sakuraxmulti paring**

•˚•˚•˚•◊Angels and Demons◊•˚•˚•˚•

* * *

 _Most smiles, starts with another one_

* * *

 _(Angels and the bad guys)_

* * *

When Sakura woke up, she was strapped to a steel-table, lying on her stomach. She could feel a slight chill on her back, and to her horror, she could feel the coolness of the steel-table on her stomach and chest. Looking as much over her shoulder as she could, she noticed that her rope had been removed from her torso.

"Ah, I'm glad you're awake, Sakura-chan. I was getting worried" She heard Kabuto say somewhere behind her.

"Where am I? What am I doing here?" Panic was rising in her.

A dark chuckle suddenly filled the room, and a new person entered.

When Kabuto had informed him that he had a special surprise for him in the laboratory, Orochimaru had never expected to find an _angel_ strapped to the steel table.

"You actually managed to catch her, Kabuto, well done" Orochimaru's voice was filled with astonishment. He had expected Kabuto to catch the angel at some point, but this fast? He was more than proud of his assistant; maybe he should give him a little reward for his success, and let him have some fun with the angel later…

"Thank-you, Orochimaru-sama" It was rare that he got that kind of praises from his master, so naturally, his chest swelled with pride.

"To answer your question, Sakura-chan, I'm afraid I can't tell you where you are… That information will not be given to you. However, the purpose of your stay here, I will be delighted to tell you about" Kabuto moved towards a small steel-table filled with all kinds of scalpels and other tools. Picking up one of the scalpels, Kabuto proceeded to move towards Sakura where he kneeled down in front of her.

"You see, Sakura-chan… Remember when I told you that you had something we needed?" He asked her as he held up the scalpel for her to see.

"What we need," He continued. "Is your wings" As soon as the words left his mouth, Sakura's blood froze and horror filled her.

" _What?_ No! You can't do that" Despite of her drowsy state, she managed to almost yell the words. If they took her wings… She would be nothing then, she would never be able to return to heaven.

" _Please don't._ You cant do that, _please"_ She begged. All pride and self-respect was gone. She couldn't loose her wings. If there was one thing angels valued about themselves, it was their wings.

"Ah, but you are wrong, my dear Sakura-chan. We can, and we will" Kabuto chuckled.

Turning towards his master, Kabuto stood up.

"Shall we preform the surgery now, Orochimaru-sama? Everything is ready" The silver-haired male asked his master. When Orochimaru nodded, Kabuto moved once again, so he stood at the side of the steel-table Sakura was secured to while Orochimaru took a seat in one of the chairs close to the table.

Cool fingers trailed down Sakura's back, making her shiver. As the hand reached the lower part of her back, it changed direction and went upwards again, until it reached her hair.

" _Please don't. I beg you!"_ Her whimpers went unheard. Kabuto removed his hand from her hair, and reached for something in his doctor's coat. Pulling out a black peace of fabric, he secured it around her mouth.

Tears streamed down her cheeks, and Kabuto felt a slight twig of guilt inside of him, but as he watched her wiggle on the table, helplessly, he felt the guilt disappear, replaced by desire.

Kabuto had to admit that he found the angel more than attractive, and as he watched her lay on the table, strapped and defenseless, he felt his blood begin to boil.

Maybe, if the procedure went well, Orochimaru-sama might just let him play with her for a little while?

"Don't be afraid, little Sakura-chan. It wont hurt much when we first are done, you should heal fine and quickly. Now however…" He smiled as he bought the scalpel up. "It might _sting_ a little bit"

With those words, two-hours of pure torture began for Sakura.

* * *

Naruto was sleeping soundly when a high-pitched scream tore him out of his dreams.

Jumping out of his bed, he looked bewildered around him.

What had happened?

Slowly he fell backwards onto the bed, closed his eyes, and raised a hand to his chest, his heart was beating so fast and hard that it made him nauseous.

What had he been dreaming? It all was just one big blur of images.

There was something about a man with long, dark hair, and one with silver, and then something pink appeared in his mind, and the pictures that were flowing around, suddenly became clear.

 _A male with sliver hair stood slightly bend over a table with a knife in his hand._

 _On the table laid none other than Sakura, crying and begging._

" _Please, please don't do this!"_

Naruto tried to scream out her name, but no sound came out.

 _The male suddenly grabbed one of the wings on her back, with the hand that wasn't holding the knife, and stretched it out._

With a horror filled expression on his face, Naruto watched as the male stabbed the knife into the base of her wing and started to cut through it.

And Sakura? She screamed.

' _Oh god'_ Naruto thought as he watched the male move on to the next wing. _'Please let this be a dream'_

Suddenly, all the images disappeared and he was left alone in the darkness.

A new feeling settled inside of Naruto.

 _Fear._

He felt… well unsafe.

It was a long time since he had felt like that.

Ever since he found out that there always would be someone, Sakura, there to look after him, he had felt safe, no matter what he did. It was as if there had been a connection between him and Sakura, making him feel safe, and now where the connection had broken, he felt vulnerable.

Why was he seeing these things? Was something really happening to Sakura?

A chill ran down his spine.

What if his _vision_ was real, and… and Sakura actually had lost her wings?

* * *

Her loud cries had been reduced to low whimpers by now. She was covered in blood and tears, still strapped to the steel-table.

She could still feel the pain in her back, though it had been hours since _Kabuto_ had cut them off, and the wounds already would have healed by now, they were still hurting, hurting so much that she couldn't even move her shoulders without feeling the excruciating pain.

She hated him. She hated him so much, that for the first time in her long life, she wished death upon another living being.

She had been taught her entire life, to be forgiving and always look at the bright side, but that was impossible in this situation.

She could not forgive Kabuto for what he had done, and there was no bright side to this.

She had been left alone in the laboratory while Kabuto operated _her_ wings onto _Orochimaru's_ back. The thought sickened her.

During her time alone, she had had a long time to think about things, and she had come to one conclusion. She did not only want Kabuto dead, but Orochimaru too. It was his fault that they had taken her most precious thing from her.

But no matter how much she wanted them to die, she knew that she could not do it. She was strong, but she was far from strong enough to _kill_ someone. Her humanity would at some point catch up to her, and she would never forgive herself if she killed _anyone_.

She couldn't face her friends either. Sure, they would come looking for her, but what would they do when they discovered that she had lost her wings? She was nothing without them.

Though, what scared her the most was; would she ever get out of this place?  
Would Kabuto and Orochimaru keep her imprisoned for the rest of her immortal life, or would they let her go?

If she had to be honest with herself, she was not sure which one of the options she would prefer.

If they kept her there, she would most likely be thrown into the deepest and darkest hole they could find, so she wouldn't be able to tell anyone about their crimes; Taking away an angels wings was a serious crime. Only the highest ranked angels were allowed to do that, if the angel who's wings they took had committed a crime or had chosen to leave the heaven for good.

If they let her go, she wouldn't know what to do with herself. Where should she go? She couldn't go to Naruto, she didn't want to burden him with her problems, he had enough of his own, and what about the demons? What would they think of her now?

By now, she had run out of tears, and now, her breath was hitching.

Suddenly, the door to the room opened, and a _certain_ person stepped into the room, with a big smile on his face.

"The procedure was quite successful, Sakura-chan. Orochimaru-sama thanks you many times for your… _donation_ " She couldn't see his face, but the smile was clear in his voice.

The words _'fuck you'_ lingered in her mind. She had heard Naruto say it many times, though she didn't exactly understand the meaning of the words, they seemed appropriate in this situation.

Kabuto released a low chuckle as he walked towards the table.

Orochimaru had been very generous to him, and offered him a couple of hours together with the girl, before they would let her go.

She had served her purpose there, and some of the spies in the area, had reported seeing many of the Uchiha clans demons and even a few more demons, including the leader of the ninth realm, searching for something in the area. Obviously, they were looking for the girl. And it would only be a matter of time before they arrived at the castle doors, so they would have to hurry.

He reached out and ran a single finger down her bloodied spine. He hadn't cleaned her back yet, after her wings had been removed, they had proceeded to get them attached to his master's body.

" _Please_ \- let me go, I bet you" Her voice was fragile and wavering. Hearing her voice like that, it _almost_ made Kabuto feel sorry for her. The only one's Kabuto lived to satisfy were his master and himself, and right now, there weren't place for mercy in his heart. He needed satisfaction, and she was the key to that.

* * *

Pein was fuming with anger. Sakura had been kidnapped, and they had little to no idea of where she might be.

It was all those damned Uchiha's fault; if they had looked after her as they should have done, she wouldn't be gone right now.

Currently, they were all in the first realm; Orochimaru's realm.

If there was someone who Pein hated, it was _that bloody snake_.

Orochimaru had always been creepy in his opinion. It had surprised Pain a lot when Orochimaru had settled for the first realm, when he easily could have claimed the sixth or seventh realm. But then Pein discovered the reason to why Orochimaru had settled for the lowest realm.

Orochimaru was obsessed with obtaining power and experimenting with all kinds of sick things.

And being in the lower realms, meant that there weren't anyone who supervised what he was doing.

He had heard rumors from his spies, that Orochimaru was trying to do the one thing everyone considered as impossible; gaining a new set of wings. From what he had heard, Orochimaru was getting desperate after having tried for many years now, and that was why Pein was so worried about Sakura right now. If Orochimaru had her, then they probably already were too late.

For the first time in a long, long time; Pein send a pray to heaven. Praying that Sakura was okay, and they would reach her in time.

He would personally kill Orochimaru if he had done anything to Sakura.

She was pure, innocent; she didn't deserve to get her whole life ripped away from her.

Though Pein wanted her to be with him in hell, he wanted her to make the decision herself, he did not want her to be forced to stay with him, and he knew that the same applied for all the other males hungering after her affection.

So that was why he felt a stabbing pain in his chest, as he almost, almost, hoped that her wings had been taken, because if that had happened, she would not be able to return to her home, ever, and she would have to stay with him and the others, forever.

But he forced that thought away. He would not think like that. He had realized that though his desire for her was great, she was a living person, and she deserved to make her own decisions, she should not be forced to be somewhere she didn't belong.

He had made his decision, he would court her, in a prober way, where he wouldn't force feelings upon her, because doing that only seemed to make her push herself away from one.

His only problem was, that all the other males probably had come to the same conclusion.

* * *

She was running, as fast as her feet would carry her.

She had somehow managed to break the shackles that linked her to the table, and when Kabuto had tried to… to… a shiver ran down her spine, she didn't even want to _think_ about what Kabuto had been about to do, she had kicked him in the stomach hand then proceeded to knock him into a wall.

After that, she had sprinted out of the room.

Now, she was sprinting down the halls.

She had very little idea of where the exit was, so instead of wasting precious time on trying to find the right way out, she would make her own.

Every wall standing in her way would be knocked down. She didn't bother with turning right and left, she had one way, and that was straight forward.

The adrenalin was pumping through her veins as yet another wall crumbled to her powerful punch, and revealed the _beautiful_ sight of nature.

She had done it! She was free.

There was only one thing that seemed weird to her.

During her escape, no one had been following her. She figured that she would have caused quite a lot of sound, but she had felt no presence behind her, none at all.

Then a thought hit her. During her time in the lab, she had actually not sensed anyone else in the castle besides Kabuto and Orochimaru.

I was definitely not a bad thing. She had succeeded in escaping, and that was all that mattered to her.

* * *

While Sasuke, Itachi, Shisui, Deidara and Sasori had hurried towards Orochimaru's castle, Madara and Pein had stopped right behind the others who still were rushing forward.

Since Madara and Pein both had been angels a long time ago, they were incredibly good at sensing other presences, and that was exactly why they had stopped wile the others had continued.

They had suddenly sensed their pink-haired angel outside of the castle. While everyone had agreed that all rivalry was to be left behind until they had rescued Sakura, Pein and Madara did not tell the others to stop.

 _Someone had to find Kabuto and Orochimaru – right?_

Changing their direction, they headed towards Sakura.

She was moving fast, though they were fast, it seemed like she was just a tad faster than them, and since she had a head start that was quite large.

* * *

" _Where_ is she?"

Itachi had Kabuto pinned to the wall.

Right when he and the others had stormed into the castle, the first one they encountered was Kabuto; Orochimaru's lackey. While Itachi and Shisui had stayed to interrogate him, Sasuke, Deidara and Sasori had rushed off to find Orochimaru.

"I have no ide of what you are talking about" The silver-haired man hissed.

Itachi felt his anger rise and forced the male to look into his spinning sharingan eyes…

"We'll see about that"

Entering Kabuto's mind, Itachi went through his memories.

Looking into other people's memories was not something Itachi did very often, so it took him some time, but finally he found it, the memory he had been looking for.

He watched the whole thing. Seeing Sakura's pained face, hearing her tormented cries as her wings brutally was cut of.

It sickened him, watching it happen. His blood boiled with anger.

Kabuto and Orochimaru would die, and he would personally do it as soon as he got the chance, but right now was not the time for that. They had to find Sakura first.

Making sure that Kabuto would remain unconscious for a long time, Itachi and Shisui left the male on the floor, where he would remain for a long time, and went to find the others.

* * *

She was running faster than she thought was possible for her.

Maybe it was the adrenalin in her blood making her run so fast that everything around her was a blur?

As she ran, she could only think about one thing, she needed to get out of the underworld, and fast.

As an angel, she had never been able to create portals. Only fallen angels and demons were able to make a portal.

So she was more than surprised when a portal appeared right in front of her.

She was pretty sure that she had made it herself, there was no demons or fallen angels close to her.

A depressing thought appeared in her brain; she wasn't really an angel now, was she? She had lost the one thing separating her from demons; so technically, she would have to be a fallen angel now…

Taking a deep breath, she entered the portal.

She had no idea of where she wanted to go. Her whole life was gone. She couldn't return to heaven ever again, and right now, hell just didn't seem like the place for her to be right now.

After what seemed like an eternity inside of the dark portal, her feet finally met solid ground. She was standing on a busy street, invisible to the humans who were rushing past her.

This would be her home for now.

She would hide on earth for as long as she could.

She didn't want to face neither her angel nor her demon friends.

Many might not understand, but for someone as Sakura, loosing her wings were extremely shameful.

To her, there was nothing more shameful than loosing your wings, and that was why she couldn't face her friends.

At least not yet…

* * *

Madara and Pein had joined the other demons once again. They had been following Sakura when her energy suddenly had disappeared. They had continued to look for her, but when they didn't find her after an hour of looking, they had returned to the others.

Apparently, Orochimaru had managed to escape just before they arrived.

Sasuke had fought him, but in the end, Orochimaru had run of before they could stop him.

"They cut of her wings" Itachi's voice broke the silence. His voice was controlled, but the anger was evident.

Everyone was quiet, too shocked to speak. Pein and Madara had been expecting the new, but it still seemed too unrealistic to be true.

"She must be scared" Shisui said quietly, looking at the sky.

"We have to find her" Sasuke remarked.

There was no doubt. Wherever she was hiding, they would find her.

They weren't going to let her go through this alone…

* * *

"I'm sorry you two, but I have spoken with the elders, they say that they aren't able to see Sakura any longer" Tsunade's voice was pained and tired.

Kakashi and Neji just starred at her, as they progressed the woman's words.

The elders were able to see any angel at any time, but if an angel died or left heaven for good, they would no longer be able to see the angel.

And that worried both males greatly.

None of them wanted to believe that Sakura had left them and joined the dark side.

But the alternative was her being dead.

It just seemed unrealistic… That Sakura would choose to leave them.

Something must have happened to her…

"Sakura would never join the demons for good" Neji finally spoke. His cold eyes met with Tsunade's.

"Then she is dead" Though it pained Tsunade to say it, there was no other explanation. She didn't believe either that Sakura would leave them, so there could only be one other reason to why the elders couldn't see her.

"She is not dead" Kakashi's voice was firm. He refused to believe in any of the two options. There had to be another explanation.

"I will personally search the whole earth and hell to find her and prove to you that she isn't dead nor a traitor"

Neji looked at the older male. Determination shone in his eyes.

If Kakashi were so intent on finding Sakura, he would not let him do it alone.

"I'll join you," Three simple words.

With an approving nod, Kakashi turned to leave.

He would find Sakura alive even if it took him a hundred years.

He would not just let her disappear just like that. She was too important to him.

* * *

 **That's all for now!**

 **Okay, Sakura's fear for facing the demons and her friends, may seem a bit overrated, but she feels shameful, and that is also what the sequel is based on…**

 **Aaand, this chapter might seem a little (a lot) rushed, and it is... But I really wanted to get it all done so I can start on the SEQUEL!**

 **I apologize for all the grammar and spelling mistakes in this chapter!  
But I hope you liked it anyway. **

**PLEASE! review. Reviews are what keeps me going, and without them, I just think that I have written something utterly horrible...**

 **Also this was the last chapter of 'Angels and demons' BUT DONT WORRY! THE SEQUEL WILL (probably) BE UP AT THE END OF THIS WEEK! - so look out for a story called..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FALLEN!**

 **Thanks to all of you who have reviewed!**

 **And thanks for reading my horribly written stories, I think I need to practice my writing a bit more, but I will try to do a better job and make the chapters longer in "Fallen"**

 **-TheSakuraCherryBlossom1998**


End file.
